What It Takes To Shatter
by Adina Mizu
Summary: rotg Kink meme prompt - Pitch manages to steal Jack's staff not only leaving the teen mostly powerless, but open to a new form of attack. Damaging the staff slowly Pitch chips away at the winter spirit as well. Will the other Guardians find Pitch before there's too little left of the staff or Jack to save?
1. Seperation

A few years had passed since Pitch's defeat and Jack's official jump into Guardianship. That didn't mean things were all happy fun times though. Fear could never truly be defeat or destroyed, merely held back. Thus the Guardians found themselves fighting Pitch once more. Though his power was nothing like it had been the first time he had faced off against the Guardians plus one, it was still a force to be weary of.

"To your left, Frostbite!" Bunnymund called out as he dodged another Nightmare, his returning boomerang taking it down.

"I know! I got this cotton tail!" Jack replied frosting the mare over before it shattered, "See? Easy."

"Don't get a swelled head, mate. Might make it a task to fly." Bunny called back up to him.

"Oh, so I guess that's why your grounded huh?" Jack tossed back with a chuckle, taking out another Nightmare.

"Real funny." Bunny replied slicing through the shifting sands of another enemy.

"If you have time to talk you have time to fight." North broke in taking down two at once.

"Try tellin' him that." Bunny thumbed up at the winter sprite as his boomerang made another return.

"Me? I've taken down twice as many as you have!" Jack argued, trying to prove his point by freezing another mare as it zipped past him.

"Enough." North said with the exasperation of an irritated parent, "Shut lips and fight!"

Without another word the three peeled apart to cover more ground. Tooth and Sandy were keeping the Nightmares from expanding their territory and further into the city while Bunny and North were on ground control. Jack darted between buildings and took out waves of the dark creatures. His ice abilities were really a must have with so many agile enemies about. Every so often he would fly over one of the other Guardians and freeze a few dark minions in their places to keep them from swarming.

The battle had been going on a while now and the strain was starting to show. Reflexes slowed and some damage started to be taken. Scrapes, cuts and bruising started to deck arms and legs and faces. They were not the only ones being drained though as their enemies began to fall back, must to Pitch's displeasure. Or what should have been.

The Guardians started to pull ahead and gain more and more ground as the mares became weaker. This filled them with more confidence and although they were tired they struck with a new surge of strength. Jack laughed outright as he took down not two but three Nightmares in a single hit. He started to call down to Bunnymund about it when he was cut off by a Nightmare nearly trampling him head. With a huff he took off after it. Darting around a building after it Jack pushed into a dead halt as he was now face-to-face with none other then Pitch himself.

"If you were looking for a one-on-one fight you could have just asked." Jack said, a smirk playing across his face as he raised his staff up in front of him.

"This not an invitation enough for you?" Pitch shot back in return, his own mouth creeping into an off grin.

"For a one-on-one you kind of over did it." Jack replied coolly, "I don't know if you noticed, but everyone's here."

"No, Jack, everyone is not."

Before Jack could understand what that meant he was swallowed up by a torrent or black sand that had dropped from above him. He swung his arms and struggled to break free as he felt himself being driven towards the ground. He felt a pang of fear well up in his chest though he tried to drive it back down. He was not going to be afraid, of Pitch of all things. He just needed to get his bearings.

"AH!" Jack yelled as he felt a sudden stinging in his arm.

It traveled from near his wrist up his arm and then moved through his shoulder. He tried pulling away from it but that only made the stinging sharper, like needles being driven into his flesh. He screamed again as he tried to pull himself out of the cloud of blinding black sand. In another moment something quite solid made contact with the back of Jack's head with such froce that his vision went white.

The next thing he new he was falling. He tried to call the wind to him but it didn't respond. His right arm was completely numb from before and looking down at it Jack's eyes widened in shock. His staff was gone. He had lost hold of it in the chaos. Twisting around he tried to spot it but to no avail. It was gone. It was gone and he was falling towards the rapidly approaching ground.

Bracing himself for the eventual devastating impact Jack is surprised when he feels arms wrap around him, followed by a sharp and mildly painful decrease in his rate of decent. The strained rapid beating of wings met his ears and when he opened his eyes he saw his thoughts confirmed as Tooth had him tightly in an embrace, lowering both of them to the ground. Gripping onto her with his left arm Jack looked up trying to get a position on Pitch.

"Jack, are you alright?" Tooth asked him as he frantically looked about.

"Pitch." Jack said as way of answering.

By the time they reached the ground the other three Guardians were waiting. Tooth let go of the boy as he still kept his eyes up and searching. His right arm was hanging limply despite how tense the rest of him was.

"Jack." North started as the other turned away from them to get a better look at where he had been faced with the Nightmare King, "Jack, it is okay. They are gone."

"What?" Jack turned to face the tall Guardian now, a look of apprehension clear on his face.

"They are gone. The Nightmares have all left." North answered, not understanding the look of apparent shock that melted on his face at the news.

"Pitch was here." Tooth remarked trying to help fill in the gap.

"No kiddin', we just fought off his lackies." Bunnymund stated in his usual gruff tone.

"He was here. Right over there." Jack pointed with frustration at not being understood that he had literally been RIGHT THERE.

"Jack."

"He was waiting there."

"Jack."

"It wasn't just a shadow either-"

"Jack!" Bunnymund snapped getting the worked up teen's attention, "What happened to your arm, mate?"

It was now that Jack realized just how much he couldn't feel it at the moment. Looking down it was as limp as it had been in the air. Bunny as well as the others were looking at his with concern. When the Pooka moved in to try and investigate Jack stepped back as if he expected to get hit, his expression one of anger and alarm. Bunny's ears flattened a bit at the other's action.

"Who cares about that?!" Jack yelled surprising them all with how very panicked it sounded, "Pitch took my staff!"

Once the words left his mouth the others noticed that the trully off thing about the winter spirit was that his ever present staff was, in fact, missing. It was the source of his powers as far as they knew. Without it the kid was at his most vulnerable. Understanding sweeping over all of them now at his desperate tone and disturbed expression.

"Jack, all will be fine. We will get it back." North tried to calm him.

"No, you don't understand." Jack tried to explain.

"It's not like he can use it right?" Bunnymund put in now as well.

"We won't give him the chance to!" Tooth pipped up, Sandy giving a thumbs up in agreement.

At Jack's silence the other became worried.

"Jack?" Tooth asked gently.

"There's...Something I need to tell you guys." Jack said looking up slowly, though he didn't meet anyone's gaze.

They had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Dark Intentions

The Guardians sat in the meeting room at the Pole where Jack's arm was being bandaged up by Bunnymund, the only one with extensive medical knowledge. It hadn't been broken luckily, there was even some feeling coming back into it now. Jack wasn't paying it any mind though. He sat silently as his injuries were dealt with, contemplating just how he was going to explain everything. The others remained quiet as well, giving him the time he needed to gather his thoughts. Bunny, now finished with his work and waiting, was growing impatient but a glance from Sandy kept him from saying anything.

The last time he had said anything was when they were in the sleigh on their way here. Even then it was minimal. A simple 'my powers don't come from my staff, though I do need it to use basically most of them'. He didn't expand on that at all but instead retreated to his mind to plan exactly how he was going to explain this matter. Now, finally, Jack spoke.

"You...remember that time, when Easter was ruined?" Jack started, topic catching everyone off guard, "And I showed up late with the canister?"

Jack's voice grew hesitant as he went on. He didn't need to go any farther though. They all remembered, at least, those that were there do. Sandy was the only one to shake his head 'no'. Bunnymund's ears were flat on his head and even Tooth's own feathers were wilted. North's expression was of sorrow, shame and regret. Sandy looked between them with confusion and concern. When looking back to Jack he gave a question mark.

"Uh, it's, kind of a long story." Jack replied, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, "But, this was a bit after that."

The other Guardians were listening, if possible, even closer. Jack had never shared with them the events that had happened after he had left them. Plus, it apparently had something to do with his now stolen staff? The questions kept piling up and Jack was not looking forward to answering any of them.

"Well, I kind of ended up at the South Pole." He started again, a statement that threw the Sandman for a loop with confusion.

A ruined Easter and Jack ends up at the South Pole? What had happened when he was gone? No one cared to really tell him before and with everything seeming okay he didn't really mind not knowing. This however, was turning into a topic he was going to have to delve into later.

"Well, I was going to just throw the canister away-"

"Oh! Jack, you wouldn't! You wanted it so badly!" Tooth interrupted, covering her mouth from shock.

Jack just shrugged, his gaze on the table as is had been since they got back. Bunnymund and North exchanged a look before gazing back at the teen. He was sitting in his overly large chair, feet dangling slightly with his shoulders slouched forward. The picture of someone who really 'didn't want to talk about it.' His hoodie was in his lap having needed to be removed to receive the bandages. He looked, if possible, even thinner then normal. The tattered white shirt he wore doing nothing to boost his presence like the blue hoodie had.

"I didn't throw it, obviously, I did give it back." Jack said as he moved to put on his familiar covering once more.

With only one arm functioning it was turning into quite the task, though no one moved to help him with out his own asking. One thing they had learned over the past few years was that you don't just help Jack Frost. Although friendly with the Guardians he was not yet used to, nor willing, to being helped by anyone. 300 years of self care can do that to a person. Guilt and respect for the younger kept them rooted to their places as he struggled with his clothing. Though, even one arm down it seemed a little drawn out. A distraction to buy him some more time.

Finally, getting it settled Jack resisted the urge to pull the hood up. Something he always did when he was either sad or really uncomfortable. He didn't want to over dramatize what he was going to say though. Mostly because he already knew at least Tooth was about to most likely flip the table at the story. That or sob heavily. Both viable options for the Fairy Queen.

"But, while I was out there, contemplating and what have you, Pitch showed up." Jack went on, only to be stopped again as gasps rounded the table.

"Pitch followed you?" North asked, a slight glare or anger in his eyes.

"Blighter never gives up does he?" Bunnymund added with a scowl.

"What happened?" Tooth asked wings fluttering rapidly.

"Nothing I didn't walk away from, or fly away from." Jack laughed hollowly before clearing his throat in the tense silence that had followed, "He tried talking to me, to recruit me-"

"What did he say?" Bunnymund asked, eyes narrowing.

"That's not important-"

"Oh yes it is. He never just 'talks' to someone-"

"It was nothing!" Jack yelled slamming his fist on the table silencing anything else that was going to be said.

His voice, although coming from a small source, could carry impressively at times. His anger was further made known by the dropping of the temperature. The glasses on the table started to frost over as well. The place where he had slammed his fist down had a decently sized sheet of ice under it. His eyes were still down though without the hood to hide his face it was clear that he was glaring.

"Okay." Bunny said gently, "Okay, mate. It's nothin'."

Taking a deep breath Jack continued.

"We ended up not agreeing, go figure. So we fought." Jack hesitated here as if reconsidering the tale, "We kind of, reached a stand still."

A look passed around the table, but no one seemed to want to be the one to verbalize the question. What kind of stand still, and how was it reached?

"He, he had Baby Tooth-" A gasp from Tooth here, "And he said that I'd get her back if I gave him my staff."

"A trade?" North asked aloud in disbelieve; Pitch was not one to trade.

"Said I had a bad habit of interfering. Guess he was right." Jack laughed hollowly again.

His fingers itched to reach up and pull his hood down, though he did his best to ignore it. Bunnymund's ears were low as he tried to anticipate the rest of the tale. He did not like where this was going in the least. Sandy also seemed disturbed by this information, though mixed with his confusion he was at a loss for how to react fully to the news.

"I should never have let him off so easily last time." Tooth fumed.

"Yea, he, didn't really keep to the deal either." Jack chuckled nervously as the others eyes widened at that.

"Oh Jack you didn't-"

"You gave him your staff?"

"Were you completely mad?"

The questions kept flying along with the words of disbelieve at his naivety. Sandy was the only one it seemed to notice the boy's mood heading even further south, the room temperature going with it. Drama be damned Jack didn't wait any longer before reaching for his hood and pulling it up. The action speaking volumes and soon the questions had stopped.

Jack sat in his chair glaring at the table with a vengeance. The most important part of this story, the only reason he was telling it was right at the tip of his tongue. The others didn't seam to understand that. Nothing else mattered. Nothing, except his staff. They all kept interrupting and talking and asking, pointless, pointless things. His fist clenched tight Jack fought to keep his temper. After another few moments Jack continued, though his voice was strained.

"After he had my staff he threatened to not release Baby Tooth. She got him with her beak and he flung her into this chasm nearby." Tooth mad a noise of concern and anger but said nothing, "When I looked back at Pitch he, he had my staff in both hands. He broke it over his knee."

There was a wave of shock, concern, and anger through the room.

"Why, that little-" Bunnymund started before dropping into mutter under his breath, cursing the dark figure.

"But, it's not broken. There's not even a scratch on it." Tooth questioned.

"I fixed it eventually, but-"

Jack closed his eyes as he recalled those moments when that pain, that ripping and breaking pain had erupted from his chest. His fist tighten at the thought and his breathing became tense, though he forced himself to go on.

"It, hurt like hell. I'm talking worse then a broken bone here." Jack tried to explain, "That staff. It's like an extension of myself. If anything happens to it...I feel it."

No one said anything as it all sank in. Jack could feel the damage that was inflicted on the staff. Pitch was well aware of this. Pitch hated Jack. Pitch had Jack's staff.

"We can't just wait around then, we have ta go get it back." Bunny stated forcefully as he stood up.

"We do not know where he is now. The doorway to his lair in the woods it gone." North spoke up, also out of his chair and thinking deeply.

"We can start a planet wide search. Using my fairies we could-" Tooth started but was cut off by North.

"We cannot pull too many from their work. With Pitch already so lively any less of believe and it could be repeat of last time."

"We gotta do somethin' North." Bunnymund stated almost defensively.

"And we will, but we must be smart about it." North replied.

It was now that Sandy, arms flailing and sand alarms going off above his head got their attention. Darting back down the table the Guardians were met with a terrifying sight. Jack, clutching his chest, was falling from his seat, face in a silent agonizing scream.


	3. Infected Relic

"JACK!" All three Guardians called in unison as the hastily made their way to the boy's side.

As he hit the floor the sound finally escaped his throat and the room was filled with the pained shrieking of the winter spirit. He writhed around on the floor, twisting and turning as if trying to escape the pain that bit into him. His thrashing keeping him out of their grip when they tried to pick him up or hold him. White hot pain ripped through him like nothing he had ever felt before. Like lava had been poured though his veins. His chest felt like it was being torn through from the inside.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. It still echoed throughout his body, but nothing new was adding to it any longer. His limbs ached and his lungs burned as they struggled to replace the breath he had lost. His head was ringing and his vision was a mess of light and blurry shifting figures which bled together terribly.

"-ac-"

He could tell they were moving, but it was hard to tell if they were going too fast, or if he as just going really slow.

"-Ja-"

There was noise too, but nothing he could understand. His head hurt too much. He tried to make a noise but his throat was raw.

_V_V_V_

"Jack, come on. Stay with me, mate!" Bunnymund shook the boys shoulders, not roughly, in an attempt to try and bring him around.

He was awake still, but just barely. Tooth and North were beside him calling out to the teen as well, Tooth with tears running down her face. Sandy was at the ready in case Jack started to have another episode. Even if it didn't stop all the pain from reaching him it would still serve to dull it, and from what they had just seen it wouldn't be a misplaced spot of mercy. They were all quite shaken by what they had seen and heard. Jack's screams of pain still ringing in their ears. The workshop outside was unnaturally quiet, though no one cared enough to notice.

Jack's eyes fluttered between open and closed as he seemed to be trying to keep awake. There was a weak groan from him, raspy as it drifted over his abused vocal cords. His body was still trembling from its ordeal and his breath came in ragged gasps along with some choking and coughing. Bunnymund, while holding his shaking form, looked him over for any damage but could find none. Placing a hand on Jack's head Bunny was surprised by how warm he felt. It wasn't warm by normal standards, but for Jack it was practically turning into a fever.

"North, we gotta cool 'im down. Little bugger is burnin' up." The Pooka stated as he lifted the lithe form from the floor.

"An ice bath-"

"No time."

"Outside then. The snow drifts."

Without another word Bunnymund was headed for the door. Tooth, tears still flowing freely from her eyes, flittered forward and opened it for him. The yeti's and elves were gathered around the door with concern when Bunny emerged with a pained looking Jack in his arms. With a barked order from North they all moved back and created a clear walkway for him, two even turned and left to open the large front door for them. Moving quickly Bunnymund didn't even bother with the lift as he lept from the balcony, Jack tucked against his chest. When he hit the floor Bunny dropped down all the way to his knees to soften the landing a bit. Jack winced slightly but other then that didn't react. Practically running to the door Bunnymund passed through them more willing then ever to get somewhere cold.

Once outside he looked for the biggest snow drift he could find. Luckily it seemed to have snowed recently and there was more then an abundance of the fluffy cold flakes. Laying the teen down Bunny started to cover him up with snow as well, piling it on his arms, legs and chest. When he lifted a hand to check Jack's temperature the teen leaned into his touch, his paw was freezing now as he had been digging into the snow. This seemed to bring him comfort so the Pooka kept his hand there a bit longer.

"How is he?" North asked, walking up from behind.

"He's coolin' down, but he's still out of it." Bunny replied taking his hand back and turning to face the taller Guardian.

"If Pitch broke that staff again I SWEAR." Tooth fumed, wings twitching and feathers ruffling in anger.

Sandy punched a fist into his hand to show he was having similar thoughts, his face uncharacteristically dark.

"We must find the new opening he has made." North stated as stroked his beard.

"We don't have time to search the globe for a single opening, North." Bunny huffed with frustration.

"We won't have to." The Russian replied as he started back towards the workshop.

"What are you talkin' about?" Bunny asked.

"We will follow the Nightmares."

None of the Guardians said anything to that. The tone in which the older Guardian had spoken was hard with anger that could be heard just under the words. It was a voice that the usually jolly toymaker rarely used and was definitely not a tone that would stand for an argument. Sandy, after a moment, followed North inside. If they were going to be tracking Nightmares then his own powers of dreams would be needed. Tooth and Bunnymund stayed outside watching over the frost child as he slept in the snow. The cold had soothed him it seemed and neither had the heart to try and move him, least he should wake.

_V_V_V_

A dark chuckle drifted through the cold stale air of the underground lair. Brilliant yellow eyes shone from black shifting sand bodies as they watched their master. He turned the seemingly harmless piece of wood over in his hands. The grin on his face and the chilling laugh resonating from his throat was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine. Black grains of sand moved over the object, dancing across the surface and writhed within it. Tiny little specks that they were they were far from harmless as they corroded the wood from the inside like termites. Mostly still now Pitch couldn't help but smile at the wave of fear he had felt when he had burrowed the grains in.

Jack Frost once so very brave and fearless had just sent him the most delectable feast he had had in a while. It had been a true show of willpower when he forced himself to stop. After all, he didn't want to break the poor boy so easily. No, there was still so much more to do. Both to Frost and his Guardian allies. He was going to show them just what he had been doing with all his time in solitude.

_V_V_V_

When Jack awoke he found he was no longer in the meeting room, but was instead in the room North had set up for him for when he visited. The window to the room was opened and providing a cool draft, which he appreciated greatly at this point, but that wasn't the only thing keeping him cold. His bed had been covered in what looked like a sort of medical sheet which was piled with snow and shaved ice, which wrapped around him comfortingly. Sitting up he looked around for his staff for a moment before he remembered it wouldn't be there. It was gone, with Pitch. It was with Pitch and... and he had DONE SOMETHING TO IT.

Jacks heart began to pound at the thought of something happening to his most precious object. He looked himself over for any injuries but could find none. Whatever had happened it must have been minimal despite the pain it had caused. Then again, he wasn't even sure if he would get the actual injuries from the damage. After all, he hadn't gotten any the first time besides a bit of bruising, but he had also been tossed into a chasm at the time so he couldn't be sure what caused what.

Looking up to now take in the room Jack was startled to realize he was not alone. In one of the chairs at the foot of his bed farthest from the opened window was a sleeping Bunnymund. He had a blanket draped over him in a way that told someone else had placed it there. His head was tilted forward against his chest and even with the blankets over him it was clear his arms were folded across said chest as well. His ears were flattened slightly, twitching as they picked up on sounds that were lost to the winter sprite.

Not wanting to wake him Jack slowly slid the blanket that covered him down gently, mindful of the ice. Gripping the headboard with his left hand he pulled himself up until he was on his feet on the bed. Looking at his right arm he flexed it and found, with relief, that he could use it again. Placing said hand on the mattress to help carry his weight Jack carefully stretched a leg over the edge of the bed. The slight crinkle of the medical sheet halted his actions as he looked up to see if the Aussie had heard. When all seemed fine he tried a new tactic. Instead of tying to reach the floor from the bed Jack reached his foot out to stand on the nightstand instead. The only things on it at this point were some small towels and a bowl of water, which he took care not to nudge.

After some fancy maneuvering Jack managed to escape the bed via the nightstand without waking the slumbering Guardian. Now on the floor Jack took a moment to look at the other and wonder just why he was there. Of all the Guardians Jack would have thought Tooth would be the one sitting at his bedside. Not that he expected it, but, well, she was the tooth fairy. Skulking around sleeping kid's rooms was kind of her thing. She even gave Sandy a run for his money since he never really entered the rooms. Bunny on the other hand was not really Mr.-bedside-manner. That and Jack was sure the Pooka still hated him, as least a bit.

Shaking his head Jack forced his thoughts back and turned for the door. Turning the knob ever so slowly the teen made a special effort to keep from making a noise. The doors at the Pole were not exactly known for allowing one to be stealthy.

"Where do ya think you're goin', Frostbite?" A highly accented voice spoke from behind him as he closed his eyes in defeat.

"Uh, out?" Jack supplied with a shrug as he turned to face the now awake Spirit of Easter, his voice still a bit raspy.

"Out? To where?" Bunny asked with suspicion as he tossed his own blanket aside.

"To the bathroom Bunny, geez, you want to be informed every time I need to pee?" Jack replied with a cocky grin and a chuckle, trying hard to ignore the soreness as he spoke.

"Jack, this is serious. You can't just go off on your own. Not while Pitch has your staff." Bunnymund scolded bringing the grin on the boy's face down a bit.

He didn't want to be so harsh on him, but Jack needed to be told. He needed to be made aware of how dire this was, even though he was pretty sure Jack already knew. But Bunnymund was aware of how stubborn Jack was too. He was more then certain the winter spirit would play at being independent even with the loss of his staff, if for no other reason then to make a show of strength. But this wasn't the time for that, this was a time for caution, even if he had to force feed it down the kid's throat.

"Sooo...What? You going to follow me to the bathroom or what?" Jack asked straining to pull some form of humor into the conversation.

"Jack-"

"Because I'm not sure how I feel about that, or haven't you heard the saying?" Jack went on with a grin and a shrug before pointing thumb at himself, "Pee time is me time."

Bunnymund rubbed at his temple in exasperation. Jack might be the Guardian of Fun, but he was pushing it a little. There was a time for fun and a time to be serious and though it was rare he knew Jack could be serious when the need arose. The trick was getting the teen to see when the need arose to everyone's standards, not just his own.

"Go then ya bloody dag." Bunny waved him off with a huff.

Jack grinned at the Pooka for a moment before he turned and left.


	4. Splintered Distortion

Back in the meeting room North, Sandy and Tooth were discussing their options for chasing down the Nightmares without them catching on to their plans. After all, if Pitch realized they were tracking via his little minions he could have them on a wild goose hunt for days. Or worse, keep them indoors until his 'fun' with Jack was done. It was during this talk that Bunnymund walked into the room lacking a certain headstrong eternal teen.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked before anyone else had the chance.

"Calm down, sheila. Kid's just answerin' the call of nature." The Pooka replied, "Anything new with the Pitch hunt?"

"Nothing more then stealth tactics I'm afraid." North replied with a heavy sigh.

"Should he really be unattended?" Tooth asked with concern.

"I'm all for keepin' an eye on 'im, but not even I am goin' to follow the kid while he uses the john." Bunny replied, which made Tooth blush, before he returned to North, "There's got to be more we can do then this. You saw what Pitch is capable of."

"Unfortunately no. Until Pitch somehow reveals the new opening to his lair this is all we an do." North sighed heavily liking that fact no better then Bunnymund.

"This doesn't feel right." Tooth said as she fluttered anxiously.

"If you're so worried then go check on 'im, Tooth." Bunny snapped, "Just don't complain to me when you get sassed for stalkin' the kid."

Tooth's face lit up as she blatantly ignored the last it of what Bunny had said. Rising a bit higher she smiled at Aster as if he had just given her permission to go seek the teen out.

"Okay." She said quickly before swooping low again enough to glid through the door and out of sight.

North chuckled at this and gave Bunnymund a glance.

"She has been waiting for opportunity."

"Opportunity? For what?" Bunny asked.

"To 'mother' over Jack." North explained, "I do not think she was too happy when you took bedside post."

"If she wanted it she could have said something. My back is killin' me." Bunny huffed, stretching a bit.

Sandy did a 'tsk tsk' motion as the image of a chair was formed above his head.

"Yea, well you could have woken me up too there, mate." Bunny replied.

With a silent shake of his head Sandy shrugged and sand-mimed a sluggishly moving Bunny followed by floating 'z's.

'You needed to rest.'

"Not like that I didn't. And I have never moved that slow before." The Pooka argued pointing a finger at the shorter.

Sandy smiled and shrugged again brushing off the comment.

"Slow or no, we have other things to discuss." North broke in getting both their attention, "We need to find a Nightmare."

_V_V_V_

Meanwhile, Jack stood in the bathroom looking down at himself. He hadn't really needed to pee, he just knew that would get Bunny off his back for a few minutes. He needed a bit of time to himself right now. Up until this moment since his staff had been taken he had not had a single bit of solitude. On one hand he was kind of grateful as he felt more alone now without his trusted companion then ever before, but on the other he still was adjusting to the company of others. He still needed his breaks and whats more, he needed time to deal with the sudden emotional turmoil he felt at being so very...helpless. It was not a feeling he enjoyed in the least, especially with so many people knowing about it.

Jack Frost was not the type to be helpless.

Looking over his hands and arms he flexed each muscle not quite sure why, but he felt...off. Besides the lingering ache from his previous episode, courtesy of one Pitch Black, he could not figure out what was wrong. The odd feeling welled up in his chest and traveled down his back giving him, of all people, a chill. Whatever it was he wanted it to stop.

_V_V_V_

Tooth flew about the hall waiting for Jack to re-emerge from the bathroom. She had rushed off to see him, but as she waited what Bunnymund had said started to sink in. She was fluttering about outside the bathroom waiting for Jack so...what? She could pounce? What was she going to do? If anything had seemed off Bunny wouldn't have left his side so clearly things were okay. Asking the same question over and over was only going to annoy the winter spirit. Especially if it was about his well being. Jack was very independent and often took their concern as a sort of insult. Perhaps thinking they didn't believe in his own ability to look after himself?

Tooth shook her head. Her impatience was putting strange thoughts in her head. Sad thoughts that she didn't want to think about. No, she just wanted to focus on Jack right now. Jack who was...standing in the hall looking at her- oh gosh she zoned right out there-

"Hi Jack!" She chirped, getting a small smile from him, "I was just, you know, coming to say good morning!"

"Morning, Tooth." He replied flashing his teeth as he smiled a bit wider.

Tooth fidgeted a bit at the sight of them.

"You know you're a terrible liar." Jack said as he walked right up to her and she lowered to be in a more conversational level, "I already know what you're going to ask."

Tooth giggled nervously but looked Jack in the eyes, worry still swimming in her gaze.

"I'm fine." He replied with more confidence then he was feeling.

This seemed to sooth her though and she gave a smile. With a nod they started off down the hall towards the stairs that would lead them to the up to where the meeting room was located. Tooth was chattering about how much Baby Tooth missed him, along with all the other mini fairies. She didn't even notice when Jack wasn't beside her anymore. That is, she didn't realize until he let out a gasp behind her. Looking back Jack was doubled over, one arm wrapped around his torso and the other across his chest. He wavered on his feet as he struggled for a breath, eyes wide.

_V_V_V_

Deep in the darkness of his lair Pitch smiled as he griped the wooden relic harder. Wringing his hands on it as if it were the young Guardians neck. Sliding his hands apart a bit he began bending it slowly, not enough to break it, but enough to make it moan and creak in protest.

_V_V_V_

Jack was on his knees gasping and whimpering in pain as Tooth held him to her chest. She had sent an elf to get the others, but until then all she could think to do was hug him. There wasn't anything else she could do to help him. He jerked to the side with a yelp as he tried not to scream out. Whatever Pitch was doing now it felt like his insides were being twisted around, but what hurt most was the awful sharp stabbing pains in his back. His spine felt like it was being bent and angled, complete with bone fragments that splintered off with each new twist.

Tooth was in tears again as she tried to keep him straight instead of careening sickeningly to the side or back. Unable to keep up any longer Jack fell forward completely into the Fairy Queen's grasp. In a final effort to help Jack Tooth did the only thing she could think of.

She started to sing.

It was humming at first as she placed her head on his and ran fingers through his white hair. Her voice was shaky but she kept the tune going. When Jack jolted and cried out louder she raised her own voice to be heard over his. She was still crying but she carried on, adding words, though they were in some unknown language. Jack started coughing then and when splotches of red sprinkled his lips Tooth's voice faltered. After a moments hesitation she pushed on, hugging Jack tighter and rocking him gently. Each agonizing minute that passed Tooth became more and more concerned as not only was Jack still twisting in pain, but the others were no where to be seen.

After another minute or so Jack sucked in greedily at the air, his body tense but now unmoving for the most part. His chest heaved as he was finally able to breath again. Tooth kept singing though, singing and rocking and hugging. Jack didn't protest as he lay there in her arms like a small child to his mother after a bad dream.

"Tooth." Jack voice was just barely a whisper.

"Yes, Jack?" Tooth asked, trying not to sob.

"You're good at singing." He stated, though his voice sounded dazed.

Looking down Tooth could see only part of his face. His eyes were half open and dull, like he was on the cusp of passing out. This scared the poor fairy and she lifted his head.

"Jack. Jack, stay awake okay?" She pleaded, "Stay awake until the others come. Please, Jack."

Despite her words and her shaking Jack's eyes slipped closed.

"Jack? Jack!"

"Tooth!"

The fairy's eye snapped over to the staircase she and Jack had been headed for just before. A flash of gray-blue dashed down the stairs and bounded over to them. Behind that was a rapidly flying cloud of gold followed by a mass of red. The Pooka was the first to reach them of course and once there he looking the boy over while Tooth still hugged him to her chest.

"Tooth, loosen up, I need to get a look at 'im." He ordered, though not as gruff as he normally would have given the state she seemed to be in, "Tooth, listen ta me. I need ya to tell me what happened."

Tooth took a shaky breath as she tried to collect herself in order to recite what had gone down. She opened her arms to grant the Guardian of Hope access to the now unconscious winter spirit as well. Moving Jack onto his back Bunnymund hesitated for a moment at the sight of blood on the young teens lips. Being more careful with moving him the Pooka went about looking for broken bones or bruising that would tell of any internal bleeding. Anything that would cause the red liquid to seep from his mouth.

"We were heading up to the room." Tooth began now tht her breathing was at least manageable, "He was right next to me, but then next thing I know-"

Tooth hiccuped and Sandy patted her on the back for comfort and encouragement.

"I looked back and he was- Like he couldn't breath." The fairy shuddered at the memory, the twisted look of pain and fear that had been on Jack's pale face, "He fell and, and _twisted_."

At this Tooth couldn't hold back as she started crying again. Bunny glanced up at her, guilt and sorrow in his heart as he turned back to his work. North was on his knees now and put a large hand on her trembling shoulders, tears pricking at his own eyes. Sandy took one of her hands in his and gave it a squeeze.

"He- he kept trying- B-but, he couldn't breathe-"

"Tooth." Bunny spoke up now, his voice low and soft, "That's enough Tooth...That's enough."

She nodded her head as she was sobbing now, North pulling her into a hug. Finding no injury on the kid to treat Bunnymund just sat there, ears low staring at him. He was breathing, shaky breaths, but still breathing all the same. Sandy was the one to take action, creating a bed of sand under Jack and lifting him from the floor. At first Tooth tried keeping her hold on him but a pat on the shoulder from Sandy told her it'd be okay. Gently the silent Guardian of Dreams floated Jack's slumbering form back towards his room. After another minute of sitting there Bunny got up to follow.

"You said he'd be fine." Tooth's whispered words stopping the Pooka, "You left him alone."

Bunnymund looked back at her as North tried to shoosh her, but she wasn't having it.

"You left him _alone_." She spat at him, violet eyes flashing with anger through her tears.

Launching herself from North's embrace she lunged at the Pooka. Bunnymund turned to face her as she collided with him, fists punching anywhere she could reach as she cried and berated him. She screamed and hit and he just stood there and took it. When the fairy's anger subsided she leaned forward into him and he carefully wrapped him arms around her, shooshing her.

"What are we going to do, Bunny?" She whispered, "What are we going to do?"

"We're goin' ta help him Tooth. I promise." Bunny replied soothingly, "I promise."


	5. Discordant Decisions

In the room Jack sputtered in his sleep, more blood dotting his lips as he tried to clear his throat. Sandy looked over him with worry and grabbed one of the small towels on the nightstand to clean off the vibrant red. He dabbed gently, first into the water bowel then across the teens mouth being ever so careful not to disturb him. He could feel that he was asleep, but he was not out enough yet for dreams to form. He wanted to help him out, use his dream sand, but he wasn't sure that was a good idea at the moment. He didn't want to risk putting him too far under since he was already drifting off. It was a tricky business knowing the right moment someone needed his sand and when it was best to let nature take it's course. Then again, this wasn't nature. This was Pitch.

The little guys hand shook from anger at the thought. So wrapped up in his thoughts was he that he didn't realize when another had entered the room with him. The Sand above his head was flipping though images quickly, voicing his thoughts though he hadn't meant to. It wasn't until a hand touched his shoulder causing him to jump a little that he became aware of the other presence.

"How is he?" North asked quietly.

Sandy shook his head with a few sand mimed images.

'No nightmares, but no dreams either.'

His expression fell and North patted his shoulder again before standing fully once more. The taller Guardian took a seat in the nearby chair with a heay sigh. Sandy looked towards the door surprised that neither Bunnymund or Tooth had come in yet. When he signaled his concern to North the other gave another sigh and shook his head.

"They have left to find Pitch." He answered, "Tooth has gone off to gather what fairies she can spare for the task."

Sandy shook his head and mimed with a frown.

'Shouldn't they be taking care of teeth?'

"Yes, but she would not listen. Not after that. Bunny was no better." North placed a hand on his head and leaned forward, "If nothing else they will throw Pitch off scent for now."

'But what about finding a Nightmare?'

North, his vision obscured by his hand hadn't seen the question. Moving to the other Sandy pulled at the fabric of his pants and asked again. The older Guardian sat and thought for a time. Sandy, ever the patient one, waited calmly for a reply. The look on North's face was dark as he pondered just what their course of action was going to be. It had already been made clear that Pitch intended to torture Jack instead of simply destroying the staff, and not one of the Guardians was going to let that bastard draw it out if they could help it. Already Jack had been through so much pain, the horrid tormenting sessions so close together. At this rate either the staff would break or Jack would.

"Nightmares travel globe." He spoke finally, "We must search places with high concentration of them. Most likely they will be near new entrance."

Sandy nodded before asking another question.

'What about Jack?'

North frowned at this. This was a problem. They couldn't take Jack out like this, not when so much was at risk. When _he_ was at risk. But, they couldn't just leave him behind either. Jack said he could fix the staff so he would need to be there when it was recovered. Despite that he was in no condition to travel, much less fight. North's chest tightened as his head swam, trying to dig out an answer he didn't have. A gentle hand on his knee brought him back as Sandy looked up at him with deep concern.

"I do not know Sandy." He spoke finally, his voice heavy.

'Rest?' Sandy offered his much too tired looking friend.

"No. There is still much to do." North replied pulling himself from the chair, "Much to plan and much to do."

The older Guardian gave Jack another long and sorrowful glance before leaving the room. Sandy looked after the toymaker sadly before turning his attention towards the teen. Jack hadn't moved an inch, though the dream weaver noticed with relief he was finally out enough for a dream to reach him. Wasting not a single moment Sandy gave a string of pleasant things he knew Jack would like. Snowball fights, skating, flying and, of course, the dolphins. He remained by the boy's side sending one right after the other leaving no room for nightmares to slip in.

_V_V_V_

North, after leaving the room with Jack and Sandy, had retreated to his personal study. He paced around the room for hours trying to think up solutions or at lest things that might buy them some time. He grabbed one of his snow globes from the shelf and stared into in angrily. He could get to almost anywhere with them, that's how they were made, why they were made. The only place he couldn't reach was the lair of the Nightmare King. He had never thought in the past that he'd even need to, not after his defeat all those years ago. When Pitch had first returned it had never even occurred to him that he might want to alter the globe for future possible needs.

Cursing himself in Russian North brought his fist down on his work table with enough force to shatter the block of ice that had been put. Looking down at the broken shards North felt the familiar constrictions in his chest. Kneeling down the toy maker touched the splintered bits as his mind went to Jack. How much could he take? How much could Pitch get away with before he too shattered into pieces? Just like the ice.

"You will not." North's voice rumbled in his chest, "I swear on my vows, as Guardian, you will not succeed, Pitch."

_V_V_V_

It was dark by the time Jack came around again. Unlike the last time though he didn't try to sit up or get out of bed, even the thought of moving his head to look around was painful. He ached from head to toe. A throbbing full body pain that traveled right down to his fingertips. Even the cold of the ice around him was little to no comfort. Even the tiniest shifting caused a searing pain to spread from his spine which then resonated throughout his body. Biting his tongue to keep himself from crying out it didn't take long before he could taste blood. His throat constricted sharply at having to swallow and soon he was coughing, the shaking of his body sending rolling waves of pain down to his toes and back up again.

Unable to keep every noise silenced Jack mentally scolded himself when he felt a whimper slip past his rather dry lips. The next moment his breath was stolen from him by the touch of a gentle cool cloth on his head. Opening his eyes ever so slightly Jack found himself looking up into a blurry haze of gray and red. There was only one Guardian that could fit this color and mass.

"North?" Jack rasped, his voice crackly as dry.

"I am here, Jack." The older man's voice rumbled above him.

When Jack coughed again North leaned back out of his sight for a moment before reappearing. As gently as he could he tried lifting Jack into a semi sitting position but the yelp of protest from the teen stopped him immediately.

"Is that bad, Jack?" North's question was thick with concern.

Bunnymund had checked him over and had not found any form or injury. Nothing they could see, and nothing they could help with. Jack had not been moved since Sandy had placed him in the bed little over two days ago now. If the pain was still this severe then something must be wrong. North would have to have Bunny look him over again to be sure.

Jack couldn't manage a reply other then a whimpered grunt as he sucked in sharp breaths through clenched teeth. As carefully as he could North set him back down, wincing as it still caused the boy pain. The older Guardian sat in deep thought for a moment before moving off again. Jack didn't open his eyes nor move as he concentrated on breathing, but he could hear the others voice mumbling off where the door was located. After nearly three minutes North's lumbering footsteps announced his return though Jack still didn't open his eyes. When something cold and wet brushed his lips though he let out a gasp, his eyes wide he turned his head away from the touch. The sudden action was met with protest by his body which caused him to whimper from the stabbing sensation traveling down his body

"Careful, Jack. Is just ice. For water." North explained, "You need to drink something."

Laying back Jack settled and allowed North to place a cube of ice in his mouth. Rolling it over his tongue thankfully he hummed his gratitude. North patted the teen's head as a look of contentment spread over his face melting away the look of discomfort that had been there. The two sat in silence for a few minutes as Jack sucked on the ice, thankful for the fluids. It wasn't too long, however, before the younger spoke.

"How long've I been out?" He asked talking around the ice.

"A few days." North answered to which Jack sputtered sending him into a couching fit.

"_Days_?" Jack's voice cracked.

"Careful, or you choke on the ice." North warned, a steady hand on the boys shoulder.

"But, for that long?" Jack's voice was back to a lower tone though coated with disbelief.

"Sandy thought it best to help you deal with the pain." North explained.

Jack grunted his reply. He didn't much like the thought of being put out, even if it was Sandy. However, with how shitty he felt right now he didn't even want to _try _and imagine what he would have felt had he woken up sooner. He could already recall what had happened that day, apparently two days ago. The feeling of his insides literally turning around one other, and his back. He thought for a long while that it was shattering with each passing moment bending it more and more out of place. It felt at least straight now. And Tooth.

Tooth.

"What about Tooth?" Jack asked suddenly catching the toymaker off guard.

"She is fine, Jack. A bit more then worried about you though of course." He answered.

Jack sighed heavily at that. He was felt horrible remembering how terrified and upset she had been as she held him to her chest. The memories were fuzzy, but he could still remember her singing and crying. He hated it when Tooth was upset. She was just too naturally happy for that.

"She and a troupe of mini fairies are out searching for Pitch as we speak. Bunny and Sandy as well." North informed the teen who looked at him with a question burning his his eyes, "So far there is nothing. No more then stray Nightmare."

Jack visibly wilted at the news. It hurt to be away from his staff for so long, both physically and emotionally. North watched as Jack slipped into his thoughts, which from the look on his face, were not good. Hoping to drag him back into better spirits North tried changing the topic as best he could, given the situation.

"On bright side Pitch seems to have eased off on the staff."

The words had little effect, though Jack did give a grunt for a reply. It was the best that the older man could hope to receive at this point. After sitting in silence for some time, Jack not making a move or a sound unless he needed more ice to drink from, North decided to try another tactic to try and lighten the mood. After all, the last thing they needed was for Jack to fall into depression. It would make him an easy mark for not only Pitch, but other less then savory spirits and spites.

The next few hours were filled with North tell various tales of his past. Old adventures and exciting times that on any other day would have delighted the troublemaker. Now, though they did have Jack's attention enough to even warrant a few questions from time to time, they didn't quite seem to have the power and energy they should have had.

_V_V_V_

Meanwhile, down in the darkness Pitch had grown bored of his little waiting game. With a wicked smile he twirled the staff in his hands as he neared one of his beloved Nightmares. This should push the Guardians into even more of a flurry of activity. With the two days of rest he had given them this should certainly catch them off guard.

_V_V_V_

North, after finishing yet another tale hd moved off from the bed where Jack was still as unmoving as he had been for the last few days. Stopping at the door North called out to one of the yetis nearby to bring another bowl of ice chips for the winter spirit. His order was cut off however by the sudden cries of pain from behind him.

_V_V_

**_V_V_**

**(For those who have made mention to the length of the chapters and details and whathave you. I ask you please keep in mind that these posts are originally for a prompt on the rotg kink meme site. There is a word limit there so that is why I have kept the entries clipped for the most part. Once the story is completed for that I will go back and lengthen the chapters accordingly. For now bear with me as I try to make a deadline. Thank you.)**


	6. Bruising Bit

Turning around to once more face Jack North was horrified as the boy's face was twisted up as a choked scream tore from his throat. The sprites body jolted and, disregarding the pain caused by the movement, curled in on itself. In another moment he was arching back as if something had stabbed him there, and a moment later he curled around his arm. The motions were sharp and forceful to the point where the heavy blanket of ice was being tossed from the boy's body. North hastily returned to the bed as Jack screeched again, this time clutching at his neck.

"Jack!" North called out as he leaned over the other, "Jack!"

The winter spirit didn't answer anything other than a strangled yell, arms flying to his stomach. His body was twisting around trying to defend itself uselessly from the attacks. Fearing the boy would dislocate something with his frantic movements North took the teen's shoulders in his hands and pinned him, trying to hold him down. He tried to be careful not to hurt the other, but also not to give him enough room to jerk about like he had been. The strength Jack used against him was impressive, and saddening as it was fueled by this torturous state.

Jack continued his struggling, wrestling against North's grip as he kicked and even clawed at the older to gain his freedom. His eyes were pinched shut and all he could feel was the pain ripping through him. It tore into him in random places like his left leg, his ribcage or even his skull. Even after the blow was struck the ache of it lingered, mixing with the old and new pools of soreness that gathered in his body. He could hear a dull echo of noise above him, but he couldn't focus on it because -oh it hurt so much, to much even to think. If the blows were even a tiny bit stronger he was sure something was going to snap, and all he could do was scream.

He tried calling out to North, but his words never got through. The pain shot up his back, down his limbs, gathered at the impact sites along his body and morphed into something that should have been mind numbing. He wished desperately to black out, to go numb, anything that would take him away from this. He wished, prayed, _hoped _something would just _give_.

North tried to get Jack's attention, to be some sort of distraction, but he wasn't getting through. Jack's yelling became garbled until he was coughing out more blood between his cries. Tears rolled down his cheeks as half spoken words became lost in his howls of pain. North, who was leaning over him, could not help but see the warped look of agony, fear and _pleading _on his face, the trickle of blood that escaped his mouth where even his teeth were stained with it.

"Jack, just hold on. You are stronger then this!" North tried to encourage, though he doubted his words had reached him, "Don't give up Jack. We are all here for you, don't give up."

Even as he said this the older Guardian could feel his own eyes prickle with tears of his own. Feelings of guilt and sorrow filled his chest as he watched on helplessly. There was nothing he could do but watch, watch and hold Jack down like Pitch's horrid little helper. An accomplice. He wanted to do nothing more then hold Jack in an embrace strong enough to block out the torture taking place. Wanted, no, _needed _to protect the sprite, this _child_, from Pitch. Only, there was nothing he could do, but watch.

The winter sprite was still twisting and writhing, nails biting into the older man's arms as he tried to fight him off. His body bucked and legs thrashed, kicking at the bed and air wildly trying to push him away from the perceived threat. His voice was audibly broken, mixed with the wet tone of blood that was forced from his mouth as he choked and struggled for air. The temperature of the room jumped from warm to cold, to hot and down to frigid as Jack twisted and turned on the sheets, his powers lashing out as he was.

The next moment was utter silence. Jack ceased thrashing about, his voice nothing more then a sputtering gag as he both tried to breath and dispel the pooling blood in his throat. North sucked in a breath as he gently removed his hand from Jack's shoulders. Tears drops fell onto the boy's face from his own eyes and the elder tried to wipe them away before they froze there as the teen's own had done. He was shocked when his thumb left smear of blood on the sprites cheek. Looking down he saw his right hand was half covered in the liquid. Jack's sweater was damp with it on his left shoulder where North had been holding him. Fearing he had accidentally wounded the young Guardian North tried to investigate, only to be stopped as Jack's eyes widened suddenly before clinching shut again.

Without warning Jack had yelped and jolted sharply. He had had only a moment to catch his breath before that bludgeoning pain bit into him again. It stole the air from his lungs as it seemed to burrow right into him. He gaped for a moment clutching his stomach tightly. As Jack whimpered and twisted he sent himself careening over the side of the bed. North made to grab him and haul him back up again but was pushed back by the stinging sensation of ice. Jack hit the floor with a heavy 'thump' and cried out as his battered body was denied a softer landing. North practically vaulted over the bed to get at the other, who was now curled into a tight ball in the corner. Ice and frost coated him and the floor around him like a security blanket, though it was breaking with every twitch from the teen it protected.

"Jack." North said gently moving closer slowly, "Jack, is me. North. Can you hear me?"

Jack, although he was still twitching and shivering from the pain, was no longer writhing or crying out. He was breathing heavily with a whimper accompanying almost every exhale. He was still holding himself tightly as well, as if he feared letting go for even a moment. North, now on his knees, continued to creep a bit closer but was stopped by a darting line of ice that spiked out at him. It was weak and crumbed quickly, but its message was clear.

Do _Not _Approach.

North stopped his advance and sat there in front of the wounded winter spirit. He looked on as the frost spread over the teen before melting back, like the rising and ebbing of waves. He didn't dare reach for Jack again least he should stress him out, and in this state there was no telling what damage that could do. It hurt to know that Jack would use such measures against him, though he didn't much blame him. He had seen the pain and fear in the others face before and concluded that this was merely a defense mechanism. A final attempt at protecting himself from this torment. But it hurt, it hurt to know that Jack had been pushed to the point where his subconscious was forced to take over. It hurt to know that even now, Jack didn't, _couldn't_, trust them to take care of him.

'And perhaps', North thought hopelessly as he crumbled in on himself, his head in his hands as his tears flowed freely once more, 'Perhaps he is right.'

_V_V_V_

Hours had passed and Jack had seemed to calm down, the ice and frost had ceased their movement over and around him. He was no longer whimpering with every breath either, which was a great relief to the elder Guardian. Slowly North had inched his way forward until he was able to move Jack over and onto some blankets on the floor, not wanting to risk moving him up to the bed again. Jack had whimpered a bit with a flinch, but nothing more. The blood that had been seeping through his jacket earlier was now frozen. Using a small towel dipped in warm water to loosen the frozen fabric North gingerly pealed back the cloth only to stare wide eyed at an oblong mark that now resided beneath it.

The mark started from Jack's shoulder blades and reached up and over his neck ending just over his collarbone. The edges were curved and dug into his skin leaving a jagged ring of what appeared to be bite marks, though with the discoloration of bruising and cold it was hard to tell. Looking closer at it North recognized them to be the bite marks from a horse. It was far to big a bite to be from any other normal creature. Anger roared though his head and he clenched his fists.

Pitch was a cruel and dark minded individual, that much had been proven time and time again. But this? This was a new low even for him. Nightmare King or not this kind of torture was delving into the kind of monstrous nature that went beyond nightmares. At this rate even being turned into a Fearling would be a mercy. The depravity of the soul needed to do such things, to a child no less, was something North simply could not wrap him mind around.

This bout of fury was soon followed by grief as he looked Jack over more fully. Now that the teen had settled the older Guardian could make out dark off colored shapes decking the others form. Deep purple-ish black and blue marks blossomed up his arms, legs and even one or two on his head and partially across his face in the shape of hooves. Clenching his fists tight once more North seethed as his mind blazed with a single word.

Nightmares.

_V_V_V_

Pitch twirled the staff in one of his hands, a wicked smile spread across his face. While he fiddled with the wooden relic in his one hand his other was cupped before him. Looking down, Pitch chuckled at the small gathering of splinters he had pulled from the thing after his little Nightmare had finished with it. Leaning over just slightly he dumped the pieces onto a small curved dish that already held similar fragments. He was collecting all the bits and shards that fell from his enemy's precious weapon. Maybe, one day, he would give them back.


	7. Tension

By the time the other three Guardians had gathered once more at the Pole North had finally gotten a chance to start bandaging Jack, though he still hadn't dared move him from the floor. Bunnymund had been the first to arrive, panicking for a moment when he saw the bed was empty. Were it not for North's hulking figure on the floor and Pil's presence in the room Bunnymund would not have even thought to check the room further before bolting. When he saw the amount of bandages North had prepared he demanded to know everything that had happened, which North had recited, tears still welling in his eyes at recalling such trauma. Bunny was well aware of how deeply North felt for Jack. Jack, the eternal teen without a mother or father figure in his life. North saw to it that that was no longer the case as best he could. But this, watching Jack go through so much and still being no where near able to help him. It was eating the poor man alive and it was starting to show.

Sandy and Tooth arrived only minutes apart after that so while Bunny gave Jack a more thorough checking over North repeated what he could. As much as it hurt to revisit the memories over and over it was absolutely necessary for everyone to be kept as informed as possible.

"Oh my-" Tooth broke off trying to calm herself down enough to not cry.

"Nothin' seems broken." Bunny stated as he carefully ran his paws over the kids ribs, "Bruised maybe, but not broken. We need ta get 'im back on the bed. Sandy, help me out."

Sandy nodded and, just like the last time, made a bed of sand just under the winter spirit, lifting him slowly.

"What if he falls out again?" Tooth worried aloud.

"We're in a workshop. North, build some rails or somethin'." Bunny instructed, as much for Jack's safety as a distraction for the older Guardian, "And get those yetis to bring more ice in 'ere."

Though he didn't want to leave Jack's side North forced himself out the door. He knew well enough that a mind clouded with worry was not much use to anyone, let alone Jack. Once Jack was settled back on the mattress Bunnymund went about removing the teen's hoodie and undershirt. It chest and torso were a mesh of blues, blacks and purples. The natural chill that his body emitted was even turning them yellow-ish and a few were even turning a dingy sort of red. Without his layers the boy's small frame made the injuries seem that much more alarming. He was thin, at one point it would have been called lean except that the outline of his ribs was so defined. The dark marks blooming over the normally pale skin wasn't helping matters either. It was also a lot easier to see how much trouble the younger Guardian was having breathing like this.

"Alright," Bunny started after having looked him over again sadly for any other injury he might have missed, "I'll need some more bandages. I'm gunna wrap his ribs, just in case. Should help him breath a bit easier at least."

Tooth, hands shaking too much to do anything else, held the wrappings needed as Bunny worked on gingerly wrapping Jack's torso up. Even as the discolored reminders were blocked from view everyone was still more then aware of their presence. Bunny doubted he would ever get that image out of his head again.

It was as that thought passed through the Pooka's head that he felt it. A sickening snap under his paw. The sound echoed through the room and no one moved, including Jack. His chest stopped moving to show his breathing had ceased. In the next moment everything roared to life, Jack's mouth opened as his eyes clenched shut. A pained and twisted howl managed passed his lips as his body shook from the sudden pain. Bunny tied to hold him still by the shoulders as Tooth and a yeti tried to do the same with his arms and legs.

The pain shot though his chest like a knife, pulling him up out of the embrace of unconsciousness. It splintered though him robbing him of breath as he tried to scream out. Tried to plead with whatever it was to stop. Even for a little while, just stop. Stop and let him rest, he was so tired and it hurt. Everything hurt so very, very much. He could feel the tears slipping down his face as he squirmed and struggled against the weights on him that held him down. He tried to get away from the ache in his chest but his actions only served to make it worse. He felt more then heard the next cry that escaped him. The next thing Jack heard was met with both relief and fear.

"Sandy! Knock 'Im Out!"

_V_V_V_

The room was quite with nothing but the sounds of a wheezing breath from the slumbering winter spirit. Bandaged heavily and sedated with Sandy's dream sand. The only other presence in the room was a yeti and the Sandman himself as he checked the young sprite over once more. His lithe form was stiff and trembled on occasion when he inhaled. The large bed upon which he was laying, along with its new side rails, made the teen look even smaller.

Sandy leaned over Jack and brushed a few strands of hair from his face. He watches sadly at the expressionless face of the young Guardian. Because of the pain Sandy had had to put Jack into a sleep that was too deep even for his dreams to reach. A black void of slumber that rested on the line of comatose. It was something Sandy used rarely, if ever, and he hated it. If anything Jack needed some good dreams, and he couldn't even give the boy that.

Jack's hand flexed and grabbed at the bed sheets for a moment before uncurling. This action had been repeated multiple times as he slept. A reflex from always having his staff in hand, even when he was asleep. The action spoke volumes of the youngster's dependance on said item and hinted at his anxiety over not having it. Sandy formed a replica of the staff and the next time Jack reached out for it his hand met with the mostly solid copy. His fingers curled over the golden model, which in turn caused some of the tenseness in his body to fade, if only just a bit. Drifting down to sit on a chair beside the boy's bed Sandy decided to watch over him a bit longer.

_V_V_V_

Bunnymund stood near the fireplace of the meeting room flexing his paw repeatedly. No matter how many times he did it, no matter how many times his tried to press or rub the feeling away he could still feel it. That sudden feeling of something breaking under his touch. Of something in Jack breaking under his touch. He was supposed to be helping the kid, and instead he broke one of his ribs. The images of the winter spirit not breathing leapt into the forefront of the Pooka's mind despite him trying to push them down. He hadn't moved at all, until he had started to scream. Jack's voice had sounded so harsh and broken, it made one wonder if he'd ever be able to laugh the same again after this. If there would be permanent damage.

Bunny slammed his fist into the mantle angrily, effectively gaining the attention of both Tooth and North who had been debating the next course of action.

"We can't just keep waitin' 'til Pitch makes a mistake. We have to _do_ something."

"We are doing all we can-"

"Not good enough, North. We're takin' too much time. _Look_ at 'im. Pitch is- He's _killin'_ him!" Bunnymund all but yelled at the red clad man.

"Bunny, I understand your concern. But there is nothing more we can do other then what we are." North answered, his eyes and tone serious with an edge of hurt.

"And I'm tellin' _you _that ain't good enough!"

"Bunny-" Tooth spoke up to try and pacify the Pooka.

"It's been almost a week now and nothing has changed! Nothing but some shiny new bruises for the kid."

"Bunny stop-"

"We haven't done much more then knock him out and cover up the damage-"

"Bunny!"

"ENOUGH!"

North's bellowing voice roared over both Bunnymund's and Tooth's as well as the whole of the workshop despite the closed door. Yetis ceased working and the elves stop their scurrying. It was not often they heard their master use this tone, in fact, for many this was the first. It was not a voice for the indoors, and certainly not one to be used when speaking to a friend and ally.

Bunny's ears were pulled back and lay flat on his head, both from the volume and the sudden regret for his hasty words. Tooth's feathers shook a bit from surprise and nervousness. North, despite having been the one who yelled, looked away from his comrades bringing a hand to his temples to help rein in his anger. The room was quiet except for the crackling of the fire. After a few minutes of silence it was Toothiana who finally spoke up.

"It's been a stressful time for all of us and no doubt we're all tired, but we can't afford to be arguing." Although her tone was gentle it was also firm, "Jack needs us right now. We need to stay focused and calm, for Jack."

Another moment of silence settled over the room before North spoke.

"Tooth is right. We cannot afford distractions." He said standing taller and moving down the table to where scattered papers and a large map lay, "I have been using reports to plot areas that could lead to new doorway. It might be best to start checking them instead of just sending more scouts."

Bunnymund moved around the table to stand next to the taller Guardian and looked over the map himself. It had more then a few places marked and they were scattered to various locations around the globe. Though there were still other places to check the urgency of the spiraling situation was pushing them to take the next step early.

"There're too many for us ta hit as a group. If we each take a few we can cover more ground." Bunny stated firmly, already taking note of a few places the were closest to the Warren.

"Split up?" Tooth asked, concern clear in her tone.

"Dangerous yes," North addressed the fairy's unspoken worry, "But necessary. Bunny is right. We cover more ground and are losing less time."

Just as Bunnymund started to lay claim to a few marks the door to the room opened. Three pairs of eyes turned and landed on the face of none other then the Guardian of Dreams. He closed the door and immediately sand mimed an inquiry of the situation as it stood with them.

"We're goin' ta start checking the hot spots for Pitch." Bunny replied curtly looking back the map.

Sandy tilted his head and looked to North and Tooth, miming another question.

'What about tracking the Nightmares?'

"The hunting will be continued by scouts. We will be taking marks ourselves." North stated, to which both Bunny and Tooth nodded in agreement.

'What about Jack?'

This question stopped the three who looked between each other. They were not going to leave him alone. Not now, not with this threat. Not with this pain.

"One of us stays behind with him-" Before the words even finished leaving the Russian's mouth Sandy's tiny golden hand was in the air.

"You are sure?" North asked.

Sandy nodded his head, a grim expression resting on his face as a few signs wisped above his head.

'I am worried about his dreams.'

North nodded his head in understanding. Just as he himself had been concerned with depression dampening the teens sense of wonder Sandy was equally concerned for his dreams. Just the smallest darkening of those dreams could fuel Pitch with more power and, at the worst, even create a Nightmare. Not to mention the rest the winter spirit clearly needed as his waking moments became more and more draining as the Nightmare King's game intensified.

Wasting no time the other three Guardians divided the current Nightmare hot spots. Sandy looked over the map as they did so, taking note of where his companions would be should something occur. Either with them or with Jack.

"Everyone should take emergency snow globe." North stated as he picked up a small chest from a back shelf and carried back over to the table, "They have limited use but can take you anywhere you need."

"I won't be needin' one-"

"Bunny. You take it." North stated firmly, clearly not a suggestion, "Is not option."

The Pooka met large mans gaze for a moment before extending a hand and accepting the small sphere. They were smaller and looked more fragile then the one the big man used himself and were clearly prototypes. North handed one to Sandy as well. Even if he was staying behind this time he would need one the next time he was out in the field. Tooth, who had been the first one prepared to leave, returned now after checking in on Jack briefly. As they were on their way out Bunny hung back a moment, his shoulders sagged a bit as he took a deep breath. Sandy floated up beside him and pat his shoulder gently. Giving his longtime friend a glance Bunnymund inhaled deeply and stood tall once more before exiting the room as well.


	8. Escapist

He was at the pole, that much he knew. The Yetis were working as they ever were and the jingle of the elves hats resonated over the usual continuous thunder of the workshop. For as loud as it was though, it wasn't unpleasant. In fact, the noise was soothing in a way. It was always there no matter what happened, a pillar of normalcy. Lifting himself from the bed Jack runs a hand through his hair with a slight yawn. He had no idea how long he had been out, but must have been a while. His body was somewhat sluggish and stiff and certain movements even caused a nipping pain to sweep over him briefly. Ignoring that though Jack made his way to the door and pushed it open with little to no resistance.

Outside things were as he expected. Large furry creatures were working away at their tables, paying him no mind as he passed. The elves were more heard then seen, which Jack didn't mind so much as he didn't really care for trying not to step on one at the moment. He was more concerned with finding North. He wasn't sure why, but something in his gut told him the older Guardian needed to be found. That something good would follow. The first place he looked was the elders personal workroom of course. Though once there Jack was both disappointed and...disturbed by the other's absence.

The next logical place to look was the globe room which opened into the rest of the workshop. The teen was met again by nothing but noise and the massive forms of yetis with their backs turned to him. Looking at the globe in thought Jack tried to come up with another place to look. The more he stared though, the move off the globe itself looked. Like it was...titling? But, the globe was always titled...right? It was still spinning so...everything had to be fine...right?

Reaching his hand out towards the massive turning contraption Jack was startled by another much larger hand grabbing his arm and pulling him back. Being whipped back Jack came face to face with the owner of the hand, a yeti, a large furry angry yeti. It pointed at the globe and then shook Jack's arm forcefully making the boy wince. When Jack made no reply to it the yeti said something else, more angry, and glared (if possible) harder at the sprite. Jack could not manage to either figure out what the other was saying, nor to speak enough even to defend himself. He tried to free himself but the yetis grip was strong, just as strong as he remembered. With him now struggling though the other yetis in the room seem to take notice of him, and none of them seemed in the mood to help.

He tried screaming out but nothing would leave his throat. His voice was gone. His voice was gone and he couldn't explain that whatever was up with the globe was not his fault. Couldn't explain and couldn't escape. He could feel the panic rising in his chest as more yetis began to gather around him. All angry. All accusing.

Taking a breath Jack opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. In his hand was a snowball. One of his best. He looked around for a moment as if remembering something. He was looking from something, or someone...Oh right. The snowball. He was looking for Bunny. Because nothing sparked up a good game of seek and destroy like a snowball upside the older warriors head.

With a sigh of relief Sandy relaxed a bit as Jack settled down into sleep once more. He had just been away for a few moments to check on his friends after North's voice had silenced even the yetis work. He was glad he hadn't waited a moment longer to return to his watch. The nightmare had been small and just starting out, but even that little thing was intolerable. Sandy was having none of that while he was around. Pitches nightmares were no match for his dream sand and as soon as the keeper of fear was found Sandy was going to make sure he fully realized that.

_V_V_V_

Pitch clenched a fist as he felt the stirrings of a nightmare snuffed out in the Guardian of Fun's head. Sandy. Of course Pitch had been expecting as much. It didn't mean he couldn't be annoyed that the little Guardian was interfering, and so quickly. He could feel the fear in Jack rising over time, though it was being pushed back both from his own stubbornness as well as the other Guardians handiwork. It would be of little use though. Soon the fear in the winter spirit would flourish. After all, if his caretakers were afraid what else could he himself be? Children were so beautifully capable of picking up on fear off of others, and Jack was still young.

But before Pitch could even get to Jack fully he needed to deal with the other Guardians. One in particular, but for now he would focus on the Sandman. After all, he and Sandy had quiet a few scores to settle. Holding up the abused staff and twirling it in his grasp Pitch thought of what new game he could come up with now. He wanted to keep things interesting. What, oh what could a man do with a stick tied to a winter sprite?

A cruel smile spread slowly over his face, a dark chuckle resonating through the room. The answer was simple.

_V_V_V_

Almost a full twelve hours had passed and Sandy was watching over Jack to the best of his abilities, making sure not a single moment of his sleep was interrupted by tainted dreams. A few times Jack had tried to turn over causing him to wince and whimper a bit. Sandy would gently set him right again doing his best not to press on any of his growing injuries. Every so often one of the Yetis, Phil, would peek into the room as well, sometimes bringing food and drinks for the small Guardian. The bowl of ice for Jack was replaced at least twice as the chips in it melted over time. It was clear that the yeti was deeply concerned over the winter spirit's state and Sandy more then once debated putting the big guy down for a nap, but in the end decided that if something did go down he would want Phil's help. Want and most likely need.

Speaking of the yeti, Phil was making yet another one of his appearances, pushing the door open with a tray in one hand. Sandy, who had been braiding a long rope of dream sand and sending it out, turned to face the furry warrior. Phil offered a few words in yetish before holding up the tray which held a single cup of what was most likely eggnog, Sandy's preferred drink when at the Pole. Setting the plate down on the nightstand Phil looked down at Jack's unconscious form, his chest rising and falling steadily with sleep. Since the sprite had been allowed free visitation to the workshop and no longer was a force to be kept out Phil had taken quiet a shine to the boy. Although still more then a handful at times the yeti couldn't deny a fondness at the other's playful nature and determination once his mind was on something.

Sandy drifted over and lay a sympathetic hand on Phil's furry arm. The yeti sighed and, with a glance at the smaller Guardian, picked up one of the trays from an earlier visit and turned to leave and attend to his other duties yet again. Sandy quickly moved to help him with the door, watching him go with a sad frown. The yetis attention to the teen was a reminder that the Guardians themselves were not the only ones affected by what was happening to their newest member.

The silence in the room was broken suddenly by the sound of a sharp breath. Sandy turned to face the winter spirit, prepared to ease him back to sleep if need be. The spirit in question was indeed awake, one arm over his stomach as he tried to lift himself into a sitting position. Sandy flew over and sand mimed a stop sigh with an exclamation point. He motioned with his hands to lay back down but Jack was not having it.

"It's fine Sandy. It doesn't hurt that much." Jack's voice was strained as he clearly lied, holding his middle as he breathed heavily.

Sandy shook his head slowly and placed a gentle hand on the teens shoulder.

'No you are not.'

"It's nothing. Where's everyone else?" Jack asked trying to change the subject though he knew there was slime chance of that.

Sandy mimed a few signs to answer.

'Searching for Pitch's hideout. A few likely places.'

"Where else is there to look?" Jack asked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand.

Sandy quickly moved in front of him and pushed him back a bit.

'Stay in bed.'

"Sandy, let me up."

'No.'

"Come on. I need to be doing something. Anything _other_ then sleeping."

'You are hurt.'

"It's not that bad."

'You are lying.'

Sandy's outright implication of it caught Jack of guard, though he's not sure why. He stopped trying to worm around the guy though, much to his aching body's relief. He hurt, it's true, but he just couldn't stand it. It couldn't just lay around while Pitch did whatever he was doing to it. While all the other Guardians were clearly working so hard to find it. Especially when they all had important jobs to do without his own little drama getting in the way. He didn't want to be that burden.

A small hand was placed gently on the teens shoulder as the Sandman tried to get Jack to meet his gaze. With some hesitation Jack finally looked up to see a fragile smile on the other's usually cheery face. Leaning forward Sandy pulled the teen into an awkward hug, trying to be mindful of the bruises. Jack returned it half heartedly. While he appreciated the gesture greatly he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt and uselessness that ate away at him. After a moment or so Jack broke the embrace with a slight wince and Sandy frowned at him, worried that maybe he had been pressing on an injury after all.

"Can I at least see where they were going?" Jack asked, which was met with a look of suspicion from the Guardian of Dreams, "I just need to get out of this room. I just- Can't stand to be asleep anymore. Okay?"

Sandy looked at the younger with uncertainty, holding up some dream sand and a question mark.

"No. Please no, Sandy." Jack's voice was a weak pleading, tired and worn.

Sandy couldn't help the look of sadness that crossed his face at the implication that his dream sand would be dampening to the other's spirits. He had worked hard to try and keep the younger dreams and mood light, but with Jack awake it seemed he had had the opposite effect. His dream sand was supposed to bring sweet things to peoples minds, but for all the good it seemed to do Jack it might as well have been nightmare sand.

"Don't take it the wrong way Sandy." Jack said quickly, taking notice of the other's suddenly melancholy expression, "It's nothing personal. There's just to much rest a spirit can get, ya know?"

He tried to give a short laugh and a smile, but the intake of air needed caused him to wince and tighten his hold on his stomach a bit. He bit his lip to keep a whimper from crawling out of his mouth, though even that small sign was not lost on his companion. Patting the teens shoulder to get his attention Sandy pointed at the ice bowl and then held up his finger.

'Drink. One moment.'

Before Jack could reply Sandy had made his way out the door leaving him no other option but to comply. Chewing on some ice actually helped to calm his nerves a bit and Jack found it just the slightest bit easier to be patient. Sandy was only gone for a few minutes and when he returned be had a map with him. Laying it out on the bed for Jack he watched as the others eyes widened for half a second before devouring the information with surprising zeal. Jack looked at each of the marked off places eagerly, checking distance from one other and doing bits of math in his head. Sandy watched with a growing anxiety as Jack's eyes flicked from place to place like a general over a war map. It didn't help that Jack's expression was hard, his jaw set and his eyes slightly narrowed. Thinking that maybe showing Jack the map was a bad idea Sandy made quick work in removing it, much to the sprites dislike.

"Hey! Sandy, what gives?" Jack protested, his voice cracking even at the mild tone.

Sandy flicked his finger in a warning manner, his own expression firm.

'No scheming.'

"I told you, I just wanted to know where they were." Jack argued.

The argument would no doubt have gone on longer, except that the door to the room opened further. Phil, who looked by far relieved now that the boy was awake, was pushing a wheelchair into the room. Jack looked at is with a mix of dread and annoyance.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Jack shot Sandy a dry look which Sandy matched with an equally firm one.

'Either the chair or the bed.'

Jack looked between Sandy and Phil, then the chair. Crossing his arms as best he could and with a weak but attempted huff Jack glared at the far wall. There was no way he was going to get into a wheelchair. He could walk, it was...just going to be slow going.

Taking that as choosing the bed as his option Sandy motioned for Phil to bring the chair out into the hall again. Phil looked rather dejected, but did as asked. Jack simply slumped against the bed post as much as he was able to, refusing to acknowledge how much the position actually hurt. He knew it was a bit overdramatic, but without his voice to fully vocalize his dislike of the situation he would settle for body language, even if that hurt just as much. To him, it was easier to hide the twitches of pain then it was the breaks in his voice.

Sandy offered the teen a hand of dream sand again, thinking maybe the pain would have changed the boy's mind. Jack shook his head with a mild, if that, glare still aimed at the wall.

"At least let me sleep on my own, Sandy." Jack stated tiredly, shoulders dropping a bit further as he let out a tense breath.

Nodding his head, half in understanding and half in acceptance Sandy lowered his hand. They sat awkwardly for a moment, neither saying a word or moving really. Jack shifted a bit to make his pouting position less painful to be in but other then that, nothing happened. Sandy, after another moment of nothing began weaving his dream sand rope again. Normally it would be near impossible to send dreams to children from the workshop, it was just to far away from any town or city. Sandy's dream rope, however, was his attempt at conquering that gap. Jack watched for a while before speaking.

"Why not just go out and give the kids their dreams?" He asked, though he more then knew what he would be given as an answer.

Sandy, not stopping his braiding of the rope, mimed a snowflake and a pair of glasses over it.

'I am watching over you.'

"But, the kids need their dreams Sandy. I can wait."

Sandy's hands faltered for a moment as he looked at the winter spirit with some alarm before mimeing his reply.

'You are just as important.'

"But-"

Jack didn't even get a chance to reply as Sandy was shaking his head furiously, showing he was not going to listen to anything more. He pointed forcefully at himself, then to Jack before miming out a few other signs and the other Guardians.

'We are friends and you are important to us. All of us. We will never make you wait.'

Jack didn't even know what to say to that, and so he looked away. There was a tightening in his chest and for a moment Jack panicked. When another second passed and nothing happened he relaxed realizing it was not Pitch. Not yet anyway. Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding Jack opened his eyes to find Sandy looking at him intently. Apparently he had seen the other tense up and had prepared himself for the worst as well. But there was something else in the others eyes that forced Jack to once again divert his own gaze.

"Hunger pain." He lied quickly.

Sandy's head perked up at that. He hadn't even bothered to ask if Jack were hungry. The kid had been out for days, of course he'd be hungry! Sandy raised his arms in the 'wait' fashion and hastily made his way to the door. Peeking out Sandy was surprised to find Phil not there. He drooped a bit at the prospect of having to leave Jack to find someone other then the few elves to fetch food for the sprite. As much as he didn't like it though Jack did need food, especially if his was already having hungry pains. Making another 'wait' hand motion Sandy sped from the door hoping to find someone quickly and return.

Jack, instead of becoming anxious over the smaller Guardian's departure, sighed with relief. This would make things at least a little bit easier. Shifting over as carefully as he could Jack slung his legs over the side of the bed once more. Slowly putting weight on his legs Jack nearly whimpered as he pulled himself into an upright position. He hobbled weakly forward and nearly fell to the floor. He could feel the bruise on the bottom of his foot and cursed internally as it spider webbed pain up his leg. Leaning heavily on the wall for support Jack continued inching forward as fast as he could manage without crying out or falling.

By the time Sandy returned to the room he was horrified to find it empty. Phil, who had come with him with a tray of food for Jack, wore a similar expression. Sandy darted over the room searching frantically for the younger spirit. When it was evident that he was no longer in the room he hurtled passed Phil, who at this point had dropped the tray and began shouting for the other yetis to look around for Jack as well. There were pounding feet everywhere and calls in yetish that were assumably Jack's name, along with a cacophony of jingling bells as the elves scurried about as well.

Having no idea where Jack could have gotten to in his condition nor where he could be trying to go Sandy was nearly panicking the longer Jack was out of his sight. What if Pitch struck now? When no one knew where he was? What if he got seriously hurt? He was already seriously hurt!

It was by sudden luck that Sandy noticed it. Something that normally would not have even crossed his mind as important before. The door to the meeting room was just slightly ajar. Bigger then if an elf had been in there, just smaller then a yeti or even Sandy himself. Wasting not even a moment Sandy darted over and pulled pushed the door fully open. Inside, Jack stood at the far end of the room, map in hand and the small chest that North used to hold the emergency globes before him.

"I'm sorry, Sandy." Jack said, his eyes sorrowful but determined, "I just can't keep doing nothing."

Jack threw the small globe that had a moment ago been hidden by the chest in front of him and opened a small portal. Sandy, shock and fear covering his every feature, lunged forward as Jack stepped towards the opening he had created. Sandy's hand managed to grip onto Jacked hoodie, but panic took him again as he felt the familiar twisting and warping feeling of entering a portal.

He hadn't stopped Jack in time.


	9. Guilt

North sighed heavily as he reached another dead end. So far all the leads he had gathered had run sour. When he had agreed to search out the marks he had done so in the hopes of not wasting anymore time. Looking back now he could see that may not have been the best choice. His mind had been clouded with anxiety and fear for Jack and had not thought it through. There was far too little information gathered for this to be helpful. That and splitting up left all of them more vulnerable then they should be given the circumstance.

With a sigh North looked down at his own map, which showed only three places that were left circled but without 'x's through them. The last three places he had left to look. Just three, but already he had been gone for so long. They all had been. They had been in such a rush they hadn't even set up a check point to meet up at. No, not much thought had been put into this course of action. Cursing himself for his hasty decision North folded his map and placed it in his coat pocket while taking out his globe.

_V_V_V_

The workshop was in an uproar with yetis running about and elves either darting across the floor or hiding under desks so as not to be stepped on. None of the hurried creatures even noticed the appearance of the red clad Guardian. North looked on in shock and confusion before his thoughts went to Jack. Without another moments hesitation he was pushing and shoving his way through the masses towards the younger Guardians room.

He was within eye sight of the room, its door wide open, when he heard a familiar rumble of Yetish calling out for him. He ignored it as he stepped into the devastatingly empty room. Neither Jack or Sandy present. A hand grabbed his shoulder to gain his attention but that was hardly necessary as North turned sharply, his face hard with anger as he came face-to-face with Phil.

"Where are they?" He demanded, his voice as sharp as the glare he was giving the other.

Phil grumbled out his yetish slightly out of breath.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" North's expression shifted from disbelief to anger once more, "Gone where? What happened?"

Phil backed up a step as North flung his arms out with his questions. He had no information to give to the man either to help or comfort. The two other Guardians had simply disappeared. Sandy had been flying around in search of Jack with the other yetis before just vanishing himself.

"Oi, North!" A familiar accented voice called from down the extra busy hall, "What's goin' on? Somethin' happen?"

"Is Jack okay?" The question was followed by squeaks of concern from a few mini fairies that now trailed behind Tooth.

It took them only a moment before they had pushed their way through the throng of bodies before reaching North and Phil. North, however, was already making his way past them and towards the stairs that lead up to the globe floor.

"They are gone." He answered gruffly, to which Tooth and Bunny both just gawked at his reply.

They remained glued to their spot as the information sunk in. Bunnymund was the first to react.

"What are ya talkin' about? The kid could barely move!" He said as he pushed his way forward after the toymaker.

"Sandy wouldn't have let anything get at Jack so he couldn't have been taken. Right?" Tooth asked quickly flying over the group to keep up, "Right?"

"They are gone, is all I know." North replied now shoving yetis out of his way if they didn't move quick enough on their own.

Phil was following his master with every intent to help him anyway he could. He had searched high and low for the winter spirit and could find nothing, not even a trail of sand from the Sandman. Bunnymund, however, had a bone to pick with him. Turning the yeti around by the shoulder to face him Bunny jabbed a finger in his chest as he spoke angrily at the other.

"You. You got ta know somethin'. You were able ta keep an eye on the kid for three hundred years without him gettin' passed ya. There's gotta be somethin' you ain't tellin'." Bunny was tall on his feet as he berated the yeti, though he still wasn't even fully eye level with him.

Phil, for his part simply gave out the same information he had given North, which was all he knew.

"Bunny, it wasn't his fault." Tooth tried setting a calming hand on the Pooka's shoulder.

"He supposed to be watchin' over the place! How could he not notice if-" Bunnymund was cut off by a harsh tug on his ear.

Tooth gave him a glare before turning to look sympathetically at Phil. Looking back at the yeti Bunnymund was met with a surprisingly dejected look on the others face. He had not been expecting that, especially from the normally stoic or angry looking yeti. Backing off a step Bunny lowered back to his normal height, his ears slightly down as well. The Pooka gave an apologetic look, but the words never managed to leave his mouth.

It was now that a small elf at the three's feet got their attention. It was pointing to the door to the meeting room, which at this point was as wide open as the bedroom door had been. Without hesitation the three quickly passed through it and looked around. North, who had not stopped while Bunnymund had been ranting at Phil, was already inside and at the far end of the long table. The chest that once held their emergency globes was on the table, though it was now on it's side. The map that had been on the table was also gone. North was currently kneeling on the floor a bit out of the others line of sight, seeming to reach for something with a slight hum.

"What'd you find?" Bunny asked as he rounded the table quickly.

"Glass." North answered curtly.

"Glass? From what?" Bunny asked with confusion.

There were only a few breakable glass objects in the room and all seemed to be intact. Though from here Bunny could see that two chairs had been tossed from the table and now lay on their sides. There was also a few pieces of paper scattered across the floor. It looked like a mini hurricane had blown through.

Or maybe-

"Is from snow globe." North stated, confirming Bunny's thought.

"Why do you think Sandy would have used it?" Tooth asked with worry.

"I do not think it was Sandy who did." North replied confusing all present, "Chest is empty now. Should have been one more."

"One more- That bloody idiot!" Bunny seethed as he understood what North was getting at.

"You don't think-" Tooth began.

"The globes are prototype and weak. They can carry person to places so long as they are not to far. They carry one person." North reiterated as he picked up a shard of what was formerly a glass globe, "Not two."

"Then- You don't think-" Tooth stopped herself before she dared finish her statement and covered her mouth.

"It would not harm them I think. But no telling where they end up." The toymaker stated as he stood up.

"You _think_ it wouldn't harm them?" Bunny asked, not particularly caring for the lack of firm proof that one of the crazy portal globes breaking would not cause his friends injury.

Phil spoke up here, though only North was able to understand what he was saying.

"He knew about the map?" He asked and with the conformational grunt he stroked his beard as he thought, "Then he most likely plans to look for Pitch as well."

"We have to find them. If Pitch finds them first-" Tooth started but was cut off, though this time by her own fairies as the scolded her for even having such a thought.

"What about Sandy's globe? He can just bring 'em back right?" Bunny asked hopefully.

"No. It will not transport two. They would just end up someplace else." North waved off the question.

"We spread out. Focus on finding Sandy and Jack instead of Pitch. I could get the girls together, that way when they're found Sandy will have backup until we get there." Tooth stated, her feathers fluffing as she started to make her plans.

"I could get the sentries from the Warren out too." Bunny added, "The more eyes lookin' the better."

"Is there anything at all that could give a hint as to where they may have landed?" Tooth asked North before giving her final orders to her mini fairies.

"No. They could be in Brazil or Korea or any number of places." North seemed to hesitate before going further.

"What ain't you tellin' us, North?" Bunny asked, the dread already heavy in his gut.

"They could be anywhere..." North hesitated again, looking at the others solemnly, "Even in ocean."

Tooth, Bunny and Phil, who had yet to leave the room, all looked at the man in shock. It hadn't even occurred to them. The sphere could take them _anywhere _on the planet. There was a lot of the earth that was covered by water. Could Jack swim? Even if he knew how, would he be able to in his current state? No on really wanted to find out.

_V_V_V_

A cold chill rolled over his body just before he tumbled to the ground. Pain jolted through him at the impact and for a moment he could think of nothing more to do then to curl in on himself until it died down some. It took him a few minutes to realize that there was a small hand resting on his shoulder. Taking a shuddered breath Jack opened his eyes as much as he could, the pain from his body and the sudden light keeping them squinted. He could make out the outline of Sandy leaning over him, a look of concern on his face.

Jack sighed internally as he guessed he hadn't moved through the portal quick enough. He had been hoping to get though on his own knowing full well that the other wouldn't let him leave the Pole, let alone search out Pitch. He knew Sandy wouldn't understand that he needed this. He needed to be out and helping. Contributing something since this was his problem after all. Not only that but it was his fault he was even in this mess. After all, Pitch had gotten his hands on the staff because he had let his guard down. He hadn't taken the other for the serious threat he was and now he was paying for it. He had no right to get the others involved, but since he had the least he could do was try and carry some of the weight.

Ignoring his body's throbbing Jack pushed himself upright. Sandy had helped, which sadly had been necessary in order to get into a sitting position. Once he was settled Sandy began scolding the other. The images were rapidly moving over dream weavers head, and although Jack couldn't catch them all he could get the basic message.

Sandy was NOT pleased.

There were multiple appearances of the snowflake designating 'Jack' and many other more violent signs such as Sandy's whips and angry faces. Sandy, while making these signs also shook his fist at the teen. The antics would have been funny were it not for the deadly serious look in the shorter Guardians face. After a moment the images ceased as Sandy took a deep breath to try and force himself to calm down. His hands were on his head as he rubbed at his temples in frustration. Jack just sat there and watched, guilt welling in his chest as he saw just how upset he had made the other.

Of all the Guardians Jack had known Sandy the longest, not counting Bunny at the moment because of their less then friendly history. He had never been on bad terms with the little guy, though his contact with Sandy had still been minimal, borderline nonexistent. He would watch and sometime follow him on his rounds, but he had never approached. At least, no closer then needed to occasionally play with the strings of dream sand that floated about.

Jack was snapped from his reverie by a light smack from Sandy on his hand. The other had been trying to talk to the boy only to realize that the teen had zoned out. With his attention re-gained Sandy mimed out his question.

'What were you thinking?'

"I just- I wanted to help." Jack answered.

'By going after Pitch on your own?'

"By trying to find my staff!" Jack countered.

'You are putting yourself in more danger!' Sandy sand mimed, his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

"But I couldn't just-"

'You are far to injured to fight.' Sandy cut him off with a stern look.

Jack had nothing to say to that, though he wanted to disprove the claim. Wanted desperately to argue his case except he was well aware of the proof that spanned his form from head to toe. He hadn't wanted to believe it back at the Pole, he still didn't, but it was hard to say otherwise when just a moment ago a small tumble had made him curl into a ball from the pain.

Jack looked away from Sandy biting his lip. After a moment Sandy's hand was placed over his making him glance back at the other. Sandy face was no longer angry, but sad. Sad and hurt as he asked his next question.

'You would have left, without a word?'

Another pang of guilt bubbled up from Jack's stomach and washed over his heart like a wave. He would have. He had planned on it. He nearly had. He couldn't even bring himself to answer as he moved his gaze earthward. He had straight up snuck out like some kind of criminal from his warden, stealing North's plans and a globe. He had planned to simply slip out without a thought to how either Sandy or the others would react to his sudden absence. With everything they had done for him already, everything they had been through and he had still decided to up and leave on his own and potentially throw all their hard work away.

Sandy didn't need to go further as he could clearly see the look on Jack's face. Even with the teen looking away the dream weaver could see the sorrow, regret and guilt that silenced him now. He had been angry and hurt by Jack's actions, true, but that didn't mean he wanted the younger to wallow in his guilt of it. There would be time for scolding and guilt and apologies later. Right now he needed to get them back to the Pole before something happened.

He could hear some tensed huffing, like someone trying not to cry, coming from Jack's direction. With all the stress from the last week, the torture and even the forced slumber Sandy could understand Jack having a breakdown now. Honestly he was glad Jack was finally letting go like this. Crying was the minds way of relieving stress after all, if anyone needed a good cry it would have been Jack. Thinking of giving the kid a moment before bringing them back to the workshop Sandy kept his back to the other as he pulled out his own emergency snow globe. It wasn't until a strangled whimper met his ears that he realized something was wrong. Turning to face Jack now Sandy's eyes widened at what he saw.


	10. Heated Silence

It ached. Everything did. His whole body was absolutely _alive _with pain. It raced up and down his arms and legs reaching the tips of his fingers and toes. It rolled in his chest and seared over his skin where ever anything touched him. He had tried getting Sandy's attention but his voice had been nothing more then a raspy hushed gasping. No matter how hard he tried he could not pull any air into his lungs. It was like the oxygen was being eaten away before his lungs could even begin to fill with it. He clutched at his chest but a hiss of pain escaped his gaping lips as the touch caused white hot pain to blossom not only over his chest, but his hands as well. His arm raced with it as the cloth of his sleeve slid over his skin, aiding in the invisible force in it's torture of the sprite.

Forcing his eyes open Jack could make out Sandy's silhouette against the much to bright light. He reached his hand out to the small Guardian, ignoring the blistering pain in his arm as he tried so very, very hard to get his attention. He wasn't sure if he was being too quite or if maybe he was being ignored. The intense throbbing in his head was keeping his senses in a fog and he really had no idea if he was screaming or not, he knew he wanted to. He tried again to call out to the other, he felt the noise die in his throat coating his vocal cords in the same white hot pain that his skin suffered. He must have made some kind of noise because Sandy finally turned to face him, meaning he hadn't been being ignored.

The dream weaver was at Jack's side in a second his face twisted in horror and fear. He reached out to place a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder only to have the boy cry out breathlessly and jolt away from him. It hurt, it hurt so much. Like someone had taken sand paper and dragged it across his scorching flesh. Even after Sandy's hand was removed the place he had touch washed with the searing agony as if molten metal were held there. He could feel the tears on his face and wished he would stop. Stop crying. Stop the boiling sensation the tears caused his face to be alight with.

_V_V_V_

Sandy stood at the sprites side, his hand pulled back after he had tried to comfort him. Jack had been warm to the touch, not just warm but absolutely _burning_. Jack's normally pale skin was turning shades of red and ashen gray. His mouth was open in a horrid silent scream that never left his throat. From the looks of it the boy wasn't even taking a breath, or at least was unable to keep it. He inhaled but never exhaled. Panic and terror were etched into the teens face so sharply it was impossible to even recall if any joy had ever set across his features before.

Sandy's mind was in chaos as he tried to think of something he could do to help. He had to do something, anything! Jack's body writhed, though the movement was subdued as Jack tried to keep still. Sandy tried again to place his hand on the teen, this time on his hand, only to be met with the same reaction. Jack pulled away as if burned, the very action of retreating causing him to gasp and whimper heartbreakingly. Any interaction at all seemed impossible, making Sandy's heart sink and race all at the same time. He wished at this moment that he could speak, to comfort the other. The teen's eyes were tightly closed so his sand miming were useless, not that the boy would be able to focus on reading them anyway.

Sleep.

Sandy could put Jack to sleep, dull the pain and wait for it to pass. Gathering a handful Sandy wrapped it around the boys mind like a blanket, trying to lull him into slumber, even if it meant going as deep as that horrid void. Anything to try and get Jack out of this torment. The dream weavers eyes widened as his sand melted away as soon as it had reached the other. He tried again and again to no avail. His dream sand wasn't working. This time around there would be no escape for Jack. Once more Sandy could do nothing.

Looking around desperately the smaller Guardian tried to think of something else he might be able to use to aid the younger. He might not be able to touch him or send him into slumber, but there had to be something he could do to keep his temperature down. It was not good for a winter spirit to be so hot, so very, very hot. Snow, he needed snow, or ice. The ground and air were cold, yet there was almost no snow. Tiny patches here and there which Sandy began to gather quickly. He never left sight of Jack as he gathered the chilly substance as soon returned with his meager findings. Carefully Sandy deposited the stuff in small clumps to the boys head. An action, as soothing as it should have been, caused Jack to keen sharply at the contrasting temperatures. As much as he wanted to stop, to not add to the boy's discomfort he could not. He needed to keep Jack from overheating. Needed to keep him, somehow, cool. If Jack got too hot there was no telling what would happen. Wiping tears from his cheeks Sandy continued to add more snow once it melted away.

_V_V_V_

The smallest movement hurt absolutely everywhere. It felt like all the pains were merging. When he shifted his leg from the pain it would travel up and through him until the small movement echoed and throbbed with it everywhere. There was a moment where he felt his mind slip, where he thought, pleaded, that this was it. That his body couldn't take it and he was blacking out, only to be brought back to the pain with sharp clarity. The hazy feeling rolled in his head, each time only to return back into the searing embrace of the white hot scorching with more awareness then he ever wished to have.

He struggled still to breath, his lungs still receiving far too little oxygen to function properly. There were tiny gasps of air that his body needed so desperately that not even the torture could make him waste it on screaming. His body jolted from the strain and he keened as blistering pain rolled through him again. He squinted as best he could. He needed to see Sandy. He couldn't hear him and obviously couldn't be touched by him. He needed to see him. To make sure he was there. He was so very afraid. He was terrified and he needed someone. The other's form was no longer in his sights and for a moment he feared that he had been left alone.

Alone.

Alone, alone, alone. No. Jack didn't want to be alone. Not anymore. Not now.

'Please.'

A shadow moved just in his vision and his fear spiked.

'No, please no. It's a lie, it has to be.'

After a second the slight traces of gold could be made out through his tears and Jack, as best he could, managed to find some comfort in that. Sandy was still there. He was not alone. But why? Why was he over there? He needed him, so why was he not over here, with him? Had the other given up on him? Was he being punished for trying to leave before?

The clarity was fading from his mind now and all Jack could think about was the burning. The searing scalding hot and his pleading. Pleading for it to stop. As if in answer a new sensation exploded over his skin and it was far from pleasant. It burst over his forehead with a similar scalding as his tears on his cheeks, only he could feel the biting cold of it. It confused and scared him and for the first time he hated, _hated_ the cold. The only thing he hated more then the cold at the moment was the unbearable heat that coated every fiber of his being, that caused the cold to bite him so. His trusted element hurt him like it had never before.

He tried to open his eyes to see what was causing it. To find Sandy. To make it stop. To try and plead to the other to make it go away. He couldn't bear anymore. He could feel his skin cracking in places where, for whatever reason, the heat was greater.

_V_V_V_

Sandy could see places on Jack's once flawless skin splotches of rapidly drying flesh. When the patches broken open and wept blood Sandy couldn't keep his mouth from dropping in horror. The breaks turned discolored and spread slowly. Taking what little snow he had left he covered the wounds with them. Jack's mouth gaped and he tried to squirm away, but Sandy had no choice but to keep do it. If his skin kept drying out there was no telling what other kind of damage that would cause. There were no medical supplies around to help them and so he had no other option then to just try and cool and hydrate the young spirit.

Sandy jumped when suddenly a sharp and pained gasp escaped the other. He sucked in greedily at the air, the expanding of his lungs seemed to caused him pain which he ignored in favor of breath. The second time he inhaled he started shrieking. The most Jack could get out before were whimpers and keening, but now with the oxygen required he was crying out all that he had wanted to and needed to before. Sandy, forgetting momentarily about not touching him, moved quickly and pulled Jack's head to his chest in a desperate hug. Jack let out a whimpered sob but did not shy away. Whither because the pain was gone or he was ignoring it for the sake of comfort was not clear.

Jack's cries lessened in volume after a time until they were just sniffled sobs. Sandy still held him and was rocking back and forth, tears pouring down his own face. The teen was trembling uncontrollably, his whimpers broken only by the sounds of sobs and struggled choking as he still was hungrily devouring any and all air he managed to take in. He was still far too warm to the touch, but there was no snow left. Not unless Sandy wanted to go looking for it and there was not way he was leaving Jack. Luckily it was getting dark and the cool night was starting to add to the chill, though Sandy doubted it would do too much good. Jack was simply too hot already. How was he going to fix this? How were any of them going to fix this?

_V_V_V_

Pitch laughed darkly to himself as he inspected the charred sections of Jack's staff. The wood was black and brittle dropping she with the slightest of movements. Holding the instrument over the bowl of wooden flakes Pitch tapped the staff against it dislodging the dark dust from it. A grimy black residue remained where the ashes fell away.

Once done Pitch raised the relic up and ran his hand along it. Its recent time with the fire had given him such a serving of fear he nearly left it there to burn away all together. Jack and Sandy both had been absolutely rippling with it. Not only that but the other three Guardians were sending out waves of panic and fear as well. Pitch didn't even have to wonder why. He could feel it. His mouth curled up with this new information.

Jack, was no longer at the Pole.


	11. Nicely Delivered

Bunny was sure that in all his years he had never run so fast in his life. He had popped up out of his tunnels and almost immediately could smell blood. It had been weak, but he could tell that it was Jack. With all the damage the kid had sustained in the week prior it was a smell that Bunnymund easily recognized, a fact that stabbed at his heart. He had taken off after the scent but even at this speed he wasn't able to find Jack or Sandy before the wind had cleared it away. He didn't slow nor stop, he couldn't risk it. He knew that they had to be upwind at least and so that's where he was headed.

Night had fallen almost an hour ago now and the air was absolutely frigid. Ignoring the pain in his feet from running over the all but frozen ground Bunny leapt through bushes and over boulders as he sniffed the air and listened for any telltale signs of his friends, or at the worst, approaching Nightmares.

The longer he ran the more he started to panic. What if he had passed them? What if he was too late and Pitch had gotten to them first? What it he had been mistaken and was heading in the wrong direction? Bunnymund's heart raced as these thoughts of doubt invaded his mind. By some spot of mercy there was a gust of wind then and Bunny, not even stopping to re-direct himself, veered to the left. He was at such a speed that he needed to launch off at least two trees in order to make the turn. Pushing himself harder now that he had a trail to follow Bunny hardly had breath enough to call out for the two.

Diving through another bush Bunny hardly had time enough to stop before toppled right onto the two. Lunging forward he pushed off the ground and managed to vault over them, coming to a halt off to their left. Sandy looked positively startled, though one of his whips was at the ready just in case. His other hand was holding Jack's head against his chest protectively. Upon recognizing Bunny Sandy's weapon vanished as relief flooded his face, though there was still panic and sorrow there as well. His eyes still red from crying earlier.

Bunnymund wasted no time nor words as he slid in on Jack's other side. His breath caught at the sight of him. His skin was flushed red and there were places where the skin was broken like ripped paper and bleeding. There were blisters on his hand and shoulders and meshed with his bruises giving them and even more sickening look. Jack's white hair was even ashen gray and singed on the tips. His face had blisters under his eyes where he had been crying, as well as on his forehead. His lips bled as well and his breathing was still uneven and pained.

"What happened?" Bunny managed to ask as he carefully placed a paw on the teen's head, he was really warm despite the night chill.

Sandy looked at Bunnymund with horridly sad eyes as his sand showed a flickering flame. The look that crossed Bunny's face was nothing short of heart wrenching dread. His looked back down at Jack, at all his injuries. His eyes widened further when Jack started mumbling weakly.

"Why is he _awake_?!" Bunny asked with alarm as he crouched lower to be at the boy's face, "Jack? You're gunna be alright, mate. Just hold in there."

When the Pooka looked up to further question the sprites conscious state he was taken aback by Sandy sobbing silently into his hands. Symbols were rolling over his head far too fast to be read. The small Guardian looked up only long enough to show his glistening eyes for a moment, the image of his swirling sand with an 'x' though it. He turned back to his palms once more as Bunny took it in. Jack was awake, because Sandy couldn't put him to sleep. His sand _could not_ put him to sleep.

"-ny." A weak murmur from Jack had the Pooka leaning over him again.

"Don't try ta speak, Frostbite. Just-"

"Hurts." Jack whimpered, "H-hot."

"I know, mate, I know. Just hold on." Bunny looked around for something to help, but as Sandy had found, there was nothing.

Placing his hand back on Jack's head Bunny tried to determine how much time they had before the kid got heatstroke or a full blown fever. Jack winced at the initial touch but didn't try to pull away. Bunny cursed under his breath and wished that for once they were surrounded by snow. It was some kind of twisted irony that they were in Canada just as winter was leaving.

"We need ta get him back ta the Pole." Bunnymund stated grimly before his ears perked.

Something was wrong. A shifting in the brush. Sandy noticed it too and stood, his whips forming in his hands. It was silent for another moment, nothing at all moving or making a sound. Suddenly dark shadows burst from the trees and bushes around them. An ambush. How long they had been there was anyone's guess. Bunny hadn't noticed them when he had arrived, but then again he hadn't ben paying much attention, focusing more on Jack's scent.

Sandy's whips were flying about and destroying the dark creatures before they had even fully formed into their equine form. Bunny's boomerang was flying around as well as he tried to keep them from being surrounded. Though it seemed the Nightmares had done so before hand. Reaching for one of his egg grenades Bunnymund leaned low over Jack to try and keep him out of the crossfire. Hurling the aforementioned projectiles Bunny had to crouch over Jack even more as it exploded closer then he had intended as a Nightmare dove into it. Things weren't going well at all. The things knew Jack would be he and Sandy's main concern and they were being pinned down. Sandy seemed to notice as well, his whips darting about faster in the hopes of keeping the beasts at bay a bit longer. Even if they were weak the Nightmares shear numbers was proving problematic.

"Sandy! We gotta get back to the Pole!" Bunny called over to the dream weaver as he picked up Jack, who winced and whimpered at the contact, "Sh, hold on, mate. I gotcha."

Bunnymund prepared to open his tunnels as an escape route, even if the Nightmares followed they would bottle neck and effectively thin themselves out. Turning to face the other Guardian to call him over Bunny's eyes widened when he saw the other had taken out the emergency globe North had given him.

"Sandy, Don't-"

Bunny didn't have a chance as the other hurled the thing opening a crackling portal beside him, hoping to remove Jack from danger first. The Pooka closed his eyes at the sickening feeling of entering a portal overtook him tightening his grip on the teen, which in turned caused Jack to cry out. Whither Sandy made it into the portal or not Bunny wasn't sure, all he was aware of was Jack cry out in his arms as they fell.

_V_V_V_

Pitch laugh outright. The fear, oh the fear he was getting. From his most hated enemies no less! No longer keeping themselves in check they were helping to make him strong once more. The fear of immortals was potent stuff. Tooth had been the first to cower with it. Thoughts of Jack not making it, her pleading fearful voice in his head for the pain to leave him. Then that offish fool of a man North. He had fallen. Accepting that he was utterly useless. Even if he had regained some of his former resolve it didn't lessen Pitches memory of the crumbling of the man's mental barriers. Didn't stop him from peering back at the man's thoughts of utter failure. It would be most useful later to be sure.

Then there had been Sanderson. The complete helplessness the dream weaver had felt. It was simply delicious. He could have wallowed in that fear for an eternity. Jack was slowly breaking as well. His fear was truly something to behold. It betrayed his every thought to the Nightmare King. Once so strong, so cocky. Now whimpering and begging him for mercy. There would be no mercy here though. By the end perhaps he would even turn the boy into a fearling. A constant reminder to those fools that they hadn't been able to save the lad. That they had not been able to ease his pain or passing in any way. That for the second time they had utterly and truly failed him.

First though, there was one thing he needed to see too. One last thing that needed to be dealt a final blow. How convenient that they should have come looking for him. So nicely delivered.

_V_V_V_

The last he had heard was fighting. Fighting and Jack screaming. Even now those sounds echoed through his head. It took him a moment to realize the reason they were echoing though his head was because there was still a battle going on around him. Bunnymund forced his eyes open with some difficulty, as if his body was fighting the action. Looking around his eyes shot fully open and his jaw dropped partially in shock. Jack's screaming was no longer from being in his arms but from being on the battle field ahead of him. But that's not all that had the Pooka gaping.

Pitch.

Jack was fighting Pitch. It looked as if he had made himself a makeshift staff out of ice, a surrogate for this battle. It didn't look like he was doing to well with it though. He was stumbling and was clearly exhausted and weak. His legs trembled as they tried to keep him up. He was just barely able to keep out of Pitches reach. His arms and legs already bore wounds from times where he hadn't been quick enough. Bunny tried to push himself off the ground but his body felt like it was filled with lead.

Jack was trying to force Pitch back, away from himself at least, but the other was not letting up. Pitch swung his scythe, aiming for the teen's head but the other managed to block at the last moment. The ice staff he was using was rendered useless as the blow shattered it. The impact was enough to toss Jack from his feet with a cry of both pain and surprise and he was left trying to crawl away from the Nightmare King.

Bunny was trying so hard to reach them. He tried pulling his boomerangs but they were gone. His egg grenades wouldn't be removed from their holster either, which put him in even more of a panic. He was far too far away to help with his body moving so slow. Pitch seemed to notice him now though, however the dark grin on his face made his heart sink. Turning back to the boy at his feet Pitch held the blade of his weapon to the kids throat.

"Pitch." Bunny's voice was raspy and not at all as threatening as he had been trying for.

This only served to bring a chuckle from the man as he watched the Guardian of Hope struggle closer. Clearly he was not worried about the others progress.

"What's wrong rabbit? Can't stand to see another one of your _failures_?" He mocked, "Could this boy already mean so much to you?"

"Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on 'im." Bunnymund glared daggers as the words left his mouth.

"So protective." Pitch sneered, "It only took you, what? Three hundred or so years to notice him? The one child that has been around the longest without even a glance from his supposed 'Guardians'? His 'Allies'? The one child in the world no one, not even you, had wanted to protect?"

" 's not like that. We're here for him now." Bunny tried to push the other's cold words away no matter how much the stung; he had to get to Jack.

" 'You're here for him now'?" Pitch mocked again, his grin growing, "Well, I'm afraid that it's already too late."

Pitch raised his weapon up, but before he swung it down he let it dissolve. Instead his other hand came forward and a wave of black sand burst out swallowing Jack whole with a final straggled yell.


	12. Cutting Edge

It was cold. That was all Jack knew really. He had been in Bunny's arms at one point. He could remember the feel of fur that had been far too warm for him holding him close. As hot as he had been the strong arms had kept him from panicking as the sounds of battle had engulfed him. Then Bunny had yelled something and they were falling. He didn't remember how far down they had fallen, only that when he opened his eyes next he was laying nearly a foot away from the other. He tried sitting up but his body ached. He managed to prop himself against the wall a bit, though it was hardly even off the ground. Looking over at Bunnymund his heart sank.

Bunny was out cold, a large bloody gash across the top of his head. His ears twitched and his nose wrinkled in what was apparently supposed to be a snarl, if the choked sound that left his lips was any indication. Whatever Bunny was dreaming about it probably did not include flowers, brightly colored eggs or dancing carrots. His arms and legs flinched, his ears plastered to the back of his skull.

Jack tried calling out to him to wake him. He had thought to move to his side but his body protested any action that was not leaning against the cold stone. He felt guilt and shame swell in his chest once more. The others had done so much for him and he couldn't even manage to crawl to the Pooka's side and wake him from a nightmare. One he was having because he had been knocked out while helping him. Helping him because he had been reckless, no, he had been flat out _stupid_. They would not be here and Bunny would not be in this condition if he had just _thought things through _for _once._ But no, that was never going to happen because that would be responsible. He wouldn't be good 'ol Jack Frost if he wasn't making a mess of things.

Jack shook his head, wincing as the action caused his head to throb. What should he care if it hurt though? Bunnymund's head probably hurt with that bump he had gotten. With all the trouble he had put everyone through, what was a little pain for himself? He probably deserved it anyway.

Bunny grunted in his sleep, clearly disturbed by something. He as muttering something, but Jack was too far away to hear him clearly. He never should have told the others about his staff. He could have gone off somewhere and dealt with this on his own. Taken one of North's globes and tried to find Pitch on his own. No one else needed to get involved. No one else needed to get hurt.

Bunny flinched and whimpered a bit, which made Jack wince. There was no need for this. Pitch had his staff, so why didn't he just use that? Did he really need to be so petty as to go after Bunny's dreams as well? Was the fear Jack felt not enough? Isn't that what the boogieman wanted?

Fine.

Then he could have it.

_V_V_V_

The cutting screams from Jack shot through Bunny's head so sharply that he jolted awake. He bolted up only to become dizzy and fall back down again. Taking a moment to calm his breathing some he opened his eyes again and scanned his surroundings. His gaze fell on Jack who was half propped on a slanted rock, though he was slumped over. Struggling up onto his feet Bunny ignored his dizziness and weaved slightly over to the teen.

"Frostbite?" He said quietly, his voice thick, "Jack? Answer me, mate."

Jack didn't move for a moment and Bunny crouched over him, sniffing his head before placing a hand there to check for a fever once more. The contact drew a response and Jack lifted his head a bit. His eyes were glossy and his breathing was coming out in huffs. He coughed and the force shook his small frame as he leaned back against the stone.

" 'M Sorry." Jack slurred but was cut off by Bunny's paw on his cheek.

"Save it for later Frostbite, for when you can get a proper scolding." Bunny replied hope to get at least a smirk from the other.

When Jack didn't respond in the least Bunnymund felt a tug at his heart. Looking around he could see they had been tossed off into some crevasse, and judging from the bruises he could feel starting to form on his own arms they had started out higher up. Jack didn't seem to much more banged up, though that was also because it was getting harder to tell his new injuries from his older ones. Leaning down once more Bunny started to put his arms around the teen.

"Gotta get you back ta the Pole." When Jack pulled away Bunny winced at the thought of how painful any kind of touch must feel to the other right now, especially with his fur, "I know it hurts, Frostbite, but we can't stay here."

"Why not?" Jack's voice was low and carried something Bunny distinctly didn't like, though he couldn't place it.

" 'Why not?' You're burnin' up for one thing! That and Pitch's got his bloody Nightmare's roamin' about for another!" Bunny didn't know why he had to make a case to return to the safety of the Pole, but he did so anyway, "That and the bottom of some gloomy ravine is no place for an injured winter spirit."

"Always seem to get to one though." Jack replied, a hollow frigid laugh drifted from his throat sending him into a cough.

Bunny hesitated at that. It did seem that Jack now had a track record for falling into gloomy and dark places. No, he was not going to let Jack think like that. That was a dangerous line of thought, especially in his condition.

"Well, you've also got a habit of gettin' out of these things too." He stated more steadily then he had thought he could.

"Once. Once isn't a habit, it's a trick."

"And you're full of tricks, mate."

Jack scoffed.

The whole time Jack had his eyes downcast, closed against the world as he focused on breathing. Bunny felt the hair rise on the back of his neck, but when he turned there was nothing there. If it wasn't time to leave before, it certainly was now.

"Alright, Snowflake. I'm gettin' you out of here whither you like it or not." He moved to pick the other up again but was met with more resistance as Jack actively pushed him away this time.

"Just go."

Bunny didn't believe what he had heard for a moment. He stopped breathing as he stared at Jack who kept his eyes closed, his body shaking from the pain that still flooded him. He was limp and sagged under a weight greater then what his exhausted body had dealt with. He wasn't even trying to stay upright anymore. Bunny recognized the signs, adding the disturbing behavior he had noticed already. He still couldn't believe it.

"Jack."

The teen remained silent.

"Jack." Bunny said stronger now pushing himself back towards the sprite.

"Just go, Bunny. _Please._"

"Just hold on a minute, Frostbite-"

"No!" Jack shouted with surprising volume, though even that left him panting; He started to topple over but Bunny caught him.

"I'm not leavin' without you-"

"_Why_?"

The pain and desperation behind that single word stabbed into Bunny. His ears flattened to his head once more and he had to take in a breath to keep his voice even.

"Because I'm here ta take care of you."

"I don't have to be your problem anymore." Jack's voice cracked and it was clear by his shaking form that he was near tears.

Bunny took Jack by the shoulders then and tried to get the other to look at him.

"You're not a problem, Jack. You're a Guardian now-"

"Now, but I wasn't before. I wasn't needed. I- I'm not-" Jack let out a struggled sob as he tried to convince the other to just leave.

"That's not true, Jack. Don't you _ever_ believe that!" Bunnymund's heart sank to hear those words leave the younger's mouth.

The wintery teen was now fully sobbing and Bunny pulled him into a tight hug. Jack fought back for a moment before all the fight left him. He had no strength, no energy and no _hope_. He had given up. Holding Jack so close and without his head injury fuzzing out his senses Bunny was now acutely aware of the cold hollow within the other where hope should have been. The gentle frost blue and white light that had been there in the past. Bunny hadn't even felt it flicker before going out. He could only feel that is was gone now and it ate at him.

"This is all my fault." Jack rasped between his tears, "All of it. If I had-"

"Sh, Jack. None of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself for Pitch's depravity." Bunny tried to sooth, rubbing circles on the distraught teens back.

"Things could go back to the way they were." Jack reasoned as if the Pooka was going to stop comforting him and go, even as his own fist was tightly gripping the others fur, "It could b-be easy."

"Why would any of us want things ta go back ta that?" Bunny replied gruffly trying to get his point across that he, nor the others, were going to just leave, "Even if we wanted to, on the chance of MiM joining Pitch, it would be hard as a yetis head ta go back. We're here for you Jack, and we're not leavin' any time soon."

The trembles of Jack's body stopped, as his breath hitched and his whole form became rigid. Bunny's breath ceased once more. The next moment Jack's shrieks burned into his ears, the boy holding his fur in tights fists as he tried to burrow deeper into the Pooka's arms. Bunny held the boy tighter and tried to see if he could spot from his position what was going on this time. His eyes shot open at the sight of blood slipping down the teen's back. There was a moment where Jack's scream died down as he gasped for breath, his body relaxing just slightly before the process repeated. Another line of blood appearing only this time on his side.

"Jack. Listen ta me, you're gunna be okay." Bunny said trying to get the other to focus on him.

There was another pause and Jack was shaking enough for the both of them to be affected. His breathing was sharp and forced as he tried to recover enough to speak himself.

"G-go-"

"I'm not goin', so stop sayin' that."

Another scream and another line of blood dripped down the teen's body.

"It's goin' to be alright. I know it hurts now, but I promise it won't forever." Bunny tried his best to comfort the teen, "I'll make sure of that."

_V_V_V_

The pain was biting as it ran down his body, this time on his right side. Unlike the last few times the pain was focused in on specific places, which served to make it sharper. It dragged across his already damage body, tearing his flesh apart and even rending healing wounds open again if they were in it's path. Some were longer then others and a few went deeper as well. All of them seemed equally drawn out though. On a few his voice gave out before his actual screams did, leaving a whispery sob in its wake.

Bunnymund held him closer and rocked him carefully, all the while whispering things to him. Trying to calm him, comfort him, to quiet the doubts in his mind. Jack couldn't understand why he had insisted on staying. Why he seemed to suddenly care so much. He was so sure Bunny still hated him, so why was he still here? He had given the Pooka the perfect opportunity to be rid of him. The troublesome little winter spirit that had caused him so much grief.

"Sh, sh. Easy now. I gotcha." Bunny soothed as Jack's voice cut out once more, leaving a dry sob in its place.

Jack could feel how tight his grip was on the others fur and he was sure it was not exactly painless for the other. He had been trying to get Bunny to leave, and yet he was practically attached to him. He didn't want to be. He just wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop. All of it. It hurt so much. His body was slowly numbing as he forced himself away from the pain. He forced his hands to let their death hold on the other go.

"Jack! Don't you _dare_ slip out on me! You're stronger then this!" Bunny's desperate voice echoed through his head.

The furry arms around him tightened as if they could hold him there. For a moment he felt himself hesitate, unsure if he should make another grab for the older Guardian or drift off to where he somehow knew the pain wouldn't find him. He wanted so very much to feel nothing. He would give anything for that.

"Jack, you listen ta me, mate." Bunny's voice was a mix of emotions that Jack couldn't quite place, though he was sure anger was in there somewhere, "If you fade out on me here, in my arms, like this- I might just fade out with ya."

Somewhere Jack felt his breath, as light as it was, hitch at the words.

"Do ya hear me?" Bunny asked, his own voice cracking, "You'll destroy me, Jack. So don't you dare leave."

Jack could feel his fingers start to regain their grip on the Pooka when a particularly jagged cut trailed its way down his front. Before his hold could fade back however Bunny curled over the smaller boy's form. His arms wrapped fully around Jack as he nuzzle his temple with his nose.

"It's alright. I got you." Bunny reassured, "I know I haven't given you good reason in the past, but you gotta believe in me, Jack. I got you, and I ain't lettin go."


	13. Poisoned Moments

Seconds passed like hours as Bunnymund listened for Jack's breath, cradling the other against him. He held the teen close enough where he could feel the small body shake against his own. He could feel the dampening of his fur as it was slowly soaked with the other's blood, the thin once white night shirt Jack had been wearing doing nothing to impede its progress. His heart raced and he fought to keep his own breathing manageable as he focused on Jack. Jack who had gotten so quiet. He'd almost lost him, for a moment Jack had-

"Oh, what a touching moment. I believe I may shed a tear." A velvety voice said from the shadows.

Bunny's ears rang with the sound, the smooth spoken words stirring up a magnitude of emotions. Shock, fear, dread, but most of all, anger. A rage bubbled up in the Pooka's chest and he whipped around to try and locate the source of the voice. The source of this whole damned mess. That action was met with protest by his body as his head swam with pain. He was sent reeling and if it hadn't been for Jack in his arms holding him somewhat steady he would have toppled right over. The world around him, however, didn't seem to have such an anchor as his vision spun in a blur of gray dim light and dark shadows causing him to tip to the side a bit before curling over Jack protectively.

A dark chuckled flittered through the air and Bunny grit his teeth, squinting to try to force his vision to still and focus. Jack gasped under him and Bunny was forced to loosen his hold enough to allow the other to breath.

"What's wrong rabbit? Get a little bump to the head?" The silky voice prodded, getting Bunny to jerk his head in the opposite direction and once more putting himself off balance.

"Show yourself ya mangy ratbag." Bunny growled out, his voice low but still a bit thick.

"What a hurtful thing to say. I'm wounded." Pitch's voice mocked from the shadows.

Jack shuddered then and Bunny was reminded that the dark spirit still had power over the other. That he could-_ had_- used that power already. That he had been there for it. He had been watching. Bunny forced himself to swallow the surge of insults and sour words that rose in his throat at the thought. Pitch didn't need any further incentive right now. Instead he locked his jaw in a firm scowl and focused once more on merely locating the Nightmare King without upsetting either himself or Jack.

_V_V_V_

It really was too easy. He only needed to so much as speak and there had been fear. Fear from the large Pooka warrior who was hunched over the winter spirit as if he were one of his precious little eggs. Of course that fear had been pushed down again, but it had been there. Had been there and was so readily given when prompted. Not that it took much at the moment, and Pitch didn't have to wonder why. He had felt for himself. He was no stranger to the feeling of fear wither away because it's host was likewise fading out. The older Guardian's words from moments before solidified his theory of such.

Jack Frost had died.

Or had nearly. The very thought brought a smirk to the Nightmare Kings lips. Though killing Frost like that hadn't been his plan if what the rabbit said was true then it would have been worth it. If Jack had faded out then Bunnymund would have followed. Two for one. Not only that but the fear the rabbit had felt in those moments. It had taken every ounce of control that he had to not laugh out in triumph or in the very least, joy. The power that had rushed through his veins was intoxicating.

Pitch was brought back into the moment by a shifting in the crevasse in which the two Guardians and himself were located. Bunnymund had moved so that his back was too the wall, though he was being careful so that Jack was not left too open by their new arrangement. The look on Bunnymund's face was nothing short of a wrathful glare.

"Where'd ya go now ya louse?" Bunnymund muttered angrily under his breath.

"Now, now. There's no need for name calling." Pitch spoke with amusement as he pulled the shadows from around him, allowing himself to be seen, "I'm right here."

The Pooka's gaze was on him the moment the shadows had begun to move. Or at least he was looking in the right direction. Whither he could see properly was another matter, one that Pitch cared little about. He grinned none the less, down at the other from his perch on the small ledge above the small gorges floor.

"Tsk, aw. Well isn't this a sight." Pitch mocked gesturing towards the two, "Finally trying to live up to your Guardian oaths? A little late for that, don't you think, rabbit?"

"S'never too late." The other replied, though the slightest twitch of his eyebrow showed that he had hit a nerve.

"You sure? I think there are some who would think differently. In fact, I know there are." Glancing towards the slightly red stained white hair peeking from the others arm Pitch allowed his expression to soften as if he were gazing at one of his Nightmares.

The small action must have been caught by the other, or at least his implication was, as Jack was shifted away from Pitch.

"You won't get away with this Pitch. We ain't gunna let ya." The threat, although Pitch knew he and the other Guardians intended to keep it, was weak at this point.

"Is that so? You won't _let_ me?" He laughed outright earning a dark growl from the other, "Just like you won't let Frost fade out? Won't let him _lose hope_? Because it appears to me, _rabbit_, that you've already _failed_."

Again Bunnymund's arms tighten their hold and tried to moved the winter spirit away from the other. As if the miniscule cover would shield him from the Nightmare King. Pitch wasn't sure what was more amusing. The fact that the Pooka was trying to be so protective, or that with each passing moment he could feel him starting to panic. There was no way out of this ravine and with them both in such sorry condition they were on the sure losing end for a fight. Of course there were the tunnels, but would he be able to navigate them without hurting Jack further? Fear was creeping back into the older Guardian's mind despite his efforts to push it down.

"You've failed to bring Hope to the world once, rabbit. Were it not for that brat it would have been gone. Now, when it really mattered once more you've failed again. Just one person, not millions of kids around the world, but _one_. Where were you dear, _dear_ Bunnymund, when that hope was withering away?" Pitch's tone, although dripping venom, was soft as if spoken with concern, "When the light was being leached away from him?"

_V_V_V_

"Shut it ya bloody gasbag!" Bunnymund yelled.

He knew that what Pitch was saying was specifically meant to unnerve him, and damnit all if it wasn't working. Despite the reason for the others words all of them thus far, all of them, were true. Jack had saved hope once before, when even he himself had lost it. Had saved it, given it to Jaime, saved them both. Yet here, when Jack needed a little hope for himself Bunny had failed him. Where _had_ he been?

"Poor Frost. He had endured so much. Truly resilient. I suppose he would have had to be to have lasted all those years." Pitch chuckled here, "I should have realized he would be stubborn. Used to dealing with such pain on his own."

"He wasn't on his own." Bunny shot back before he could stop himself.

"Oh, but he was. Or at least, he wanted to be. How his voice cried out, how he begged, pleaded even. Never wanting you to see, to _involve_ yourselves _his_ problems."

Bunny looked down at Jack then. Not enough to lose his sight of Pitch, though it hardly mattered at this point as the other looked quite settled. Jack hadn't wanted them involved? They were helping. He had told them about his connection to his staff so that they could-

No, wait.

Had he?

Bunny's mind jumped back to the beginning of this. When Jack had told them about Antarctica. About Pitch, Baby Tooth, and his staff. He had been hesitant, but it was a touchy subject. Jack had been agitated, but Pitch had just stolen his staff, so that was understandable. It was...now at least. They hadn't understood though, not at the time. They hadn't known, hadn't understood. Jack didn't tell them to ask for help, he had just wanted, needed, them to understand. Never, not once, did Jack ask them for help.

You don't just _help _Jack Frost.

Bunny felt his stomach drop. Jack never asked for help. He had been unconscious when they had started their planning and searching. When Jack had finally woken up they were going to fill him in on their progress, but Pitch had struck again. Whenever Jack had been awake they were always so busy trying to distract him from his predicament. Bunny had never really had a moment with him while he was awake. He had mostly just wrapped his wounds-_and broke his rib_-, he never even asked North or Tooth or Sandy if...And no one had asked.

Of course they weren't going to ask if Jack _wanted_ help. They were going to give it regardless. But, no one asked if he _had_. It was a given wasn't it? That they were going to? Jack knew that right? He didn't really think they weren't going to...

Bunny's head spun with the sudden wave of thoughts, doubts and the stomach rolling guilt that hit him. Jack had not only neglected to ask for help, but apparently had wanted to be left alone for this. No. No, this was wrong. This was _Pitch_ talking here. He was lying.

"Then all it took was a little nightmare." Pitch was still talking.

Bunny glared back at him. If that no good snake spitting _bastard_ even _dared_ give Jack a nightmare after all this. He was fuming now, as if daring the other to own up to this fresh grievance.

"Oh don't worry, it wasn't for him." Pitch assured raising his hands in mock defense before his expression grew dark and his tone gentle, "It was yours."

It was...his?

Pitch showed Jack his nightmare? Was that even possible? Why would he do that? No. That wasn't right, you can't see someone else's nightmare. You could be told about it, but you can't actually see it. Right? Oh Mim, what did he say? It was becoming harder to focus and he couldn't even shake his head to clear it.

"Being in pain himself was nothing exceedingly new for him, one way or another." Pitch went on as if nothing were amiss, "But, seeing others in pain, that's never really been his strong point has it?"

Seeing what now? Jack was in pain? But that, unfortunately, wasn't anything new. Pitch had been going at him with nothing short of ruthless vengeance. But, It wasn't Jack. Jack was seeing. Who, him? Bunny was in pain? Sure he had a bump on his head that wasn't feeling to good right now, but it wasn't too bad off. That and Pitch had said it was a Nightmare that tipped the kid over. Or, not a Nightmare, but a nightmare. A normal one. His own. So...Jack saw him having a nightmare?

Okay, so...What?

Bunny looked down at Jack again as he tried to put it all together. It was getting harder to do as Pitch kept talking. Too many words to put together and his head was already pounding and spinning more then he'd like. Okay so Jack, the tired, injured and over heated winter spirit, had see him Bunnymund, Guardian of Hope, having a nightmare. Okay, line of thought complete. But, that made him...lose hope?

_'seeing others in pain- -never really been his strong point has it?'_

Was Pitch trying to say, to _imply_-

"And there we are." Pitch's voice cooed as if he had been helping a child who finally understood.

Jack had given up, stopped fighting because he had seen Bunny being tormented by one of Pitch's nightmares. Jack had been through more then a bit of hell and had been coming through strong. He had even come out to try and hunt Pitch down. Although a dumber then dirt idea, it showed he was still fighting. But, Jack hadn't asked for help so...maybe he had simply been trying to do what he had meant to from the start? Maybe he had given up on them and thus felt there was no other option but to try and do it himself. Either way, it had been him, his fault.

Bunny made him lose hope.

That thought crashed through him hitting his chest like a battering ram. He was meant to bring hope, not kill it. He was just great at doing things he was never meant to. Never meant to kill hope, never meant to hurt kids, never meant to fail his friends. He should make a list so that he could remember these things. Not now though. No, right now he had to get both himself and Jack away from Pitch. Yes, clearly that was the top order of business.

Curling over Jack some more Bunny gave him a squeeze and pulled him flush against him. Pitch chuckled from above, no doubt thinking this was some guilt fueled embrace. Good, he could use that. Slipping the teens lithe upper body under his weapons holster Bunny shifted as much as he dared to secure him. He just hoped that whatever pain this might cause would be worth it after they escaped.

_V_V_

**_V_V_**

**Sorry for the long wait on this one. I got tag teamed by work and the death flu. It's up now though to enjoy.**

**eWe**


	14. Misstep

Bunny hadn't given Pitch another moment to spill anymore of his lethal words. Once Jack had been in place he took off though the closest opening in the stone. He regretted it almost immediately as both his head and body protested the movement. Not that he paid them any mind. His vision was blurred and tilting sickeningly all over the place causing him to bump into more then a few walls but he kept going. His ears were doing overtime to try and make up for his lack of vision, but with his more then assumed concussion it was taking a few too many minutes to process any new information at any given moment. Twice he'd had to curl around Jack as they were sent sprawling on the ground.

Jack. The poor kid had been out cold up until he had started running. He cried out in pain and then panic as his face was pressed against warm gray fur. He struggled for a moment before either realizing it was Bunny, or the more negative possibility, stopping because he didn't care either way. He didn't let him think about that though. Panting heavily the Pooka careened through the ravine with the grace of a drunk seagull. When he could manage he would try to give a word of encouragement to Jack. To keep fighting, that they were going to make it. He wasn't sure if the other could hear him, but he said them anyway.

V_V_V_V_V

Why, oh why was it so hot? His body was weak and so far beyond sore it was a joke to describe it as such. But the heat. It was all over. He could feel an arm around his waist and something else, something that bit into his sides and back. What ever it was it was holding him against whatever was moving, whatever was so hot. He tried pushing it away once but that only made the pain worse. He had to stop, he had to. Where was Bunny? Wasn't he here before? Oh Mim, did he fade out? Is that what happened? Did he fade out and this was his punishment? This heat?

Jack whimpered as he and the form around him jolted suddenly. Whatever it was had come to a hard and most unpleasant stop. Although the constant motion of the brushing, tickling, scratching, heated hair around him was at least one thing he could take comfort in. It had stopped which meant things weren't going to get any hotter right? He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. He was sure that any moment now he would melt and be done with.

V_V_V_V_V_V

For the third time the Pooka had to pick both himself and Jack off the ground to keep going, running haphazardly through the labyrinthine trenches. He had been startled when the rabbit had taken off before but had quickly recovered. He summoned a few Nightmares to follow them, though he doubted he would really need them. The warrior, although normally unmatched for speed, was hindered by the lack of space and his own inability to keep his feet. That bump to the head had done more damage then he had first thought. And how perfect that was.

After another few moments the furry warrior and his charge came to a halt, this time _before_ hitting or falling to the ground. The larger Guardian looked around in confusion at the wall of stone that met his sight all around him. The idiot managed to corner himself without any help from the Nightmares at all. The smile on Pitch's face grew wider still.

V_V_V_V_V_V

A dead end? How did that happen? There was a breeze from this way wasn't there? Or, was that from the right? Did he really just make a wrong turn?! He didn't have time for this!

"Lost?"

The fur on the Pooka's back rose. Pitch had found them already. Had he even managed to lose him before? Shit, there wasn't anywhere to go now. Bunny turned to look behind him where he was sure the other spirit had sprouted up. He was correct. Pitch and two...or four Nightmares stood in his path; the only path. Bunny growled under his breath in frustration.

From beneath him Jack groaned into his fur. Instinctively Bunny lowered and curled over him more, which caused the boy to tense and shift weakly with a broken whimper. Looking down sharply at the sound Bunny's eyes widened. Jack's face was partially visible as he was trying to pull away from the others fur. It was red with irritation in places where the hair had been rubbing during the escape attempt, but what was more alarming was the teen's color. He was flushed like before, only now his skin was what in others would be considered a healthy peach color. It was in no way healthy on a winter spirit though.

"Poor thing. Not doing too well is he?" Pitch asked with mocking concern, his head tilting just slightly to the side.

The glare Bunny mustered up was impressive given his current condition. The Nightmares behind Pitch whinnied, clearly as amused as their master. At some unseen sign they started moving forward and Bunny stepped back wracking his brain for some kind of plan. He couldn't fight with Jack on him, and he was NOT going to be placing the boy down in order to do so. However, there wasn't anywhere to run either.

Wait.

Bunny pulled his hand up to his holster, as if he were checking on Jack, and, yes, he still had them. His egg grenades. He had thought, with his nightmare, maybe he had gotten confused, but they were there. These he could use, close quarters or no, he believed he could get both himself and Jack out if the walls started to go. It was either this or-

Without another thought Bunny swiftly drew out his grenades, which seemed to surprise the Nightmares, and threw them. He didn't even wait for the air to clear before darting forward to get around the gritty enemies. He was about to start up yet another race through the maze of stone when something stopped him in his tracks.

"Forgetting something, _rabbit_?"

Before he could warn himself against it he looked back towards the Nightmare King. He hadn't moved an inch from where he stood before, his dark sand had been defense enough. Now though, in his hands was a long chiseled, ashen object. There were spots where it's original brown hue still shown through, but they were few and far between. Deep gouges and rough splinted edges lined its formerly smooth surface, much like Jack's own form. The sight filled Bunny with both a burning hate once more and a deep eating dread.

How were they ever going to fix that?

While Bunny had been distracted by the mere appearance of the object Pitch had taken to creating a blade of dark sand. His eyes snapped to attention though, when the other placed the blade before Jack's staff. Looking down at the damaged weapon with what could have been admiration Pitch ran the serrated surface of the blade over the relic once more. Bunny could feel Jack shiver against him, his breath catching in his throat in a choked gasp. With a quick reassuring squeeze Bunny sent a particularly dark glare at the other.

"You don't want to be doin' that, mate." Bunny's voice was threatening and low as he spoke.

V_V_V_V_V_V

"Oh? Don't I? I rather think I do." Pitch chuckled.

The Pooka's glare sharpened at the words and for a second Pitch thought the other might lunge at him and try to take the staff by savage force. Not that he needed fear such an attack, but the possibility of it happening was still...intriguing. The Guardian was about to say more, but was cut off as Pitch shrugged and made a show of tossing the blade behind him. It really wasn't necessary as it dissolved before it had even the chance of hitting the ground. It did make the action more dramatic though, and Pitch was going to milk this for all he could. His every move was being, or at least trying to be, analyzed by the other and even the smallest twitch set the older Guardian rigid where he stood.

"No need to worry. I won't cut anymore pieces off."

The Warrior watched the others motions, reading into his words for the hidden meaning. Even with a head injury the other was not dumb enough to think Pitch meant no further damage would come to the winter spirits' precious staff. He knew this simply meant something _new_ would be it's tormentor next. He seemed to be in debate with himself with whether to question the other, to run again, or simply continue his heated glare.

Or, judging by his trailing hand, to fight.

"Using another one of your colorful grenades? Here?" Pitch asked, not in the least worried for his own safety, though curious as to the others lack of caution, "You _are_ getting desperate aren't you?"

"Somethin' like that."

V_V_V_V_V_V

There was no way of getting out this unscathed. Pitch clearly had the board for this particular game in the palm of his hand. There was a single ace on the field and the most it could do was keep everything from tipping completely in Pitch's favor. It was better then the alternative, though that didn't mean this was going to hurt any less. He didn't know if Jack would ever forgive him, but he didn't have time to think about that, nor did he think he would have had the strength to consider it. There was no way to get the staff back now, even with it being so close. All the hope in the world could not change that bleak fact. It was with these thoughts that Bunny caved into their last feasible option.

North's dodgy snow globe.

Knowing that carrying two it wouldn't take him where he specified anyway he didn't bother whispering a destination. Pulling the sphere out completely the smirk on Pitch's face faltered momentarily as he realized what it was. Not wasting those small moments Bunny threw down the globe and prepared for the inevitable rolling and warping feeling that was sure to turn his stomach and cause his head to pound even more then it was now. The portal opened between the Guardians and the Nightmare King and with minimal hesitation Bunny went for it.

There was a sudden pull at his stomach, one he had been prepared for, but also one that he wasn't. Looking down Bunny's heart stopped as he realized Jack was slipping from his grasp. No, not slipping. He was being pulled away from him.

Too late.

He realized too late. He reached out to try and reclaim Jack, but it was too late. He was falling back, being pulled into the vortex that had been meant to save them both. But Jack wasn't with him. No, he was there, dangling painfully upside down from Pitch's outstretched hand. The dark King was grinning with a terrifying joy and all Bunny could do was scream out for Jack before the portal closed behind him.


	15. Healing is Helping

The whole world warped around him and he was forced to close his eyes. Curling around himself Bunny tried to settle some of the nausea that was threatening to add to the skewed colors of the vortex he found himself in. After a few moments he felt himself jostled roughly. It took a few more minutes for him to realize he wasn't moving anymore and that the continued spinning feeling was purely in his head. Where ever he had ended up it was windy, cold and snowing lightly.

Snow.

Jack.

Bunny's eyes flew open and he sprung into a sitting position, which his body and head both resented him for and thus neglected to help him hold his weight up. He fell over with a whimper and growl and tried again. He called out Jack's name as he struggled to right himself. There was no reply. No dark chuckle from Pitch either, for his victory. On his third attempt Bunny didn't even wait until he was up before he was trying to open a tunnel. He couldn't afford to wait, he had to get back to Jack. Back to...

Aster hesitated as it dawned on him. He had no idea _where_ they had been. He couldn't recall the sounds or if there had been wind, any tell tale smells or other potentially helpful bits of information of the area. All he knew for sure was there were tall stone walls on all sides. He couldn't even remember what kind of stone or if it had even been night or day. Everything spun and was gritty in his mind with Pitch's Nightmare Sand. The last thing he had seen with any clarity was Jack. Jack and Pitch. Jack being held _by_ Pitch, upside down with that grin, that horrible and foreboding grin on his face. Never, since the first battle with the former general, had that smile ever lead to anything short of devastating.

Bunnymund's heart clenched and his lungs froze up cutting off his air supply. Crouching over he gasped and hugged himself tightly as he tried to pull himself together. This was no time to have a panic attack. Every second he wasted here was another second Jack was alone with the Nightmare King. Another moment the Winter Spirit would go without rescue. Another span of time where the Guardians failed to protect him.

Forcing his lungs to move once more Bunny pulled deep steadying breaths in and straightened himself to look around, though his vision was blurry. He could barely see an inch in front of him despite his attempts to blink his sight back. He needed to know where he was now before he did anything reckless. After a few moments of blinking, squinting and rubbing at his eyes things began to focus slowly, though nothing seemed to have any defined edges.

He was on a grassy hill of sorts. From where he was he could see down the steep slopes of the surrounding area, all of which lead into a deep valley below. A large river worked it's way through the lower plains and over a few cliff faces as well. As he looked he could see spots of color as well, but not from flora as one would expect. The colors were either too shockingly bright or dull to be natural. That and they danced awkwardly in the breeze that wound through the place.

Looking back at his immediate surroundings Bunny was surprised that it was not a hill he was on, but one of the gentler slopes of what appeared to be a rather large mountain range. Not just any mountain range either. If memory served him, he was, in fact, facing the Himalayas.

Tibet.

He was in Tibet.

That would mean those odd colors in the distance were Prayer Flags. That would also mean Tooth would be in the area. She had chosen the eastern countries to search as she was less effected by the humidity. Though he knew there was a very small chance of her being in Tibet itself Bunny knew that the mini-fairies were about, and in swarms too. Even if he didn't see Tooth he could trust the mini fairies to rely a message for him. They had to get to Jack before Pitch did anything else to him.

Cautiously Bunny pushed himself up onto his feet and started off towards the Prayer Flags. With no town or city in sight it was the only place with a human touch that broke up the highly natural landscape. At any other time he would have loved that fact, now however, all he wished was that he had been dumped out near a city where the mini-fairies would be more easily spotted.

The slope he was on, shallow though it was compared to the others around him, had him stumbling dangerously as he progressed. At one point he even pitched forward and rolled a good foot and a half down before he managed to stop himself. Growling under his breath at his clumsiness he got back on his feet and tried once more to make his way to the flapping spots of cloth in the distance. He was moving too slow and he knew it. He was never one to move at such a pace when things were this dire, but with his body in such poor condition trying to run would only serve to slow him further. Thus he grit his teeth and pushed on as best he could.

By the time he had reached them he was short of breath once more and slightly dizzy from the exertion. His body ached and begged for rest, but there was no time. Looking around he tried to locate any small colorful specs that would give away one of Tooth's fairies, but unfortunately there were none in sight. Granted he hadn't really expected them to just be there, but he had hoped for the chance occurrence given the situation.

Letting out a frustrated growl Bunny hunched low and tried to focus on another plan. There had to be something he could do. He had to warn someone, tell someone what had happened. They needed to get to Jack.

They.

They all did.

Bunny all but hit himself in the head, which made him wince in pain, for overlooking something so blatantly obvious. They all needed to know and be made aware of this. North, Tooth and Sandy. They all needed to be rounded up, and how was it that North usually rounded them all up when things got bad?

The Northern Lights.

Instead of running around like an idiot _hoping_ to run into someone he could activate the lights and bring them to him. And he cold get to the Pole easy enough through his tunnels. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? Nope, just decided to take a stroll through the Himalayas instead. Good job there. Probably didn't need that time anyway. Shaking his head Bunny tapped his foot and opened a tunnel, diving in before it was even fully made.

V_V_V_V_V_V

As soon as the lights went off North felt a surge or both relief and dread. Their usage could only mean one of two things. One, Jack had been found and this was just a way to inform everyone, or Two, something had gone wrong. Really wrong. Pushing down the warring feelings in his belly North pulled at the reigns and lead his team with haste back towards the Pole.

By the time he had arrived the other three were already there. Bunny was surrounded by yeti who seemed to be trying to administer some kind of first aid while Tooth fluttered around him asking questions at both he and Sandy, who was grounded and looking very much devastated. The bad feeling in North's stomach became noticeably sharper.

"I'm telling' you I'm fine. I don't need all this-"

"Bunny, with a head injury like that-"

"-It's nothing'."

"What is going on?" North asked as soon as he was within earshot.

"North!" Tooth gasped as she twisted around to face him, "He was all bloody when we got here and he won't let anyone-"

"The blood wasn't mine Tooth, I keep trying ta tell ya- Will ya knock it off?!" Bunny fumed trying to push the yeti away, though it was clear he wasn't steady even as he was sitting.

"What of Jack?" North looked towards Sandy as he had been the one left to take care of the spirit prior.

Sandy flash mimed through many images, his face crumbling into sorry, then anger, and then panic as he tried to tell what happened. Both he and Bunny had been trying to catch up on events that had gone down when Tooth and the yeti set upon the injured Pooka. Once Sandy had finished his side of the story, which it was doubtful North had gotten much from it other then a Nightmare attack and his transport globe, he looked towards Bunny. The other two looked at the Easter Guardian as well as if he was going to magically produce the teen, or at least say he was in his room. Surprisingly, Tooth had not even checked there yet, being too caught up in Bunny's injuries.

"Pitch has 'im" Bunny stated bluntly, not wasting time on the finer details for the moment.

The room was stilled by those words. The yeti froze in their work, both with med-aid and the toys. Tooth hovered in the air though her wings had stopped fluttering. Sandy look dead on at him with wide eyes and North, it looked like he had stopped breathing. It was Phil, who had been trying to wipe away the blood from Bunny's head, who reacted first. He forcefully whipped Bunny around to face him and pulled him up by his holster until they were face to face. The yeti's yellow-green eye's glaring into Bunny's deep green ones, as if daring him to confirm what he had just said. That movement sparked the other three into action as well.

"What do you mean _Pitch has him?!_" Tooth shrieked, hands flying to her face in shock and her feathers fluffing out in distress.

"How did this happen?" North asked striding over fiercely.

Sandy half tried to removed Phil's grip on the Pooka and half tried to interrogate him further.

"Why are we all _here_ if-"

"Where was this?"

More sand and rough shaking from both yeti and Sandman.

"-_Have_ to go save him!"

"How long since-"

"-No time-"

"Will All Of You Shut Your Traps?!" Bunny growled out which stopped the flood of questions as well as the rough tug-o-war.

V_V_V_V_V_V

Bunny's head was aching and his vision was swimming once more with all the color and noise. He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to his head to try and right himself, his face a grimace. This seemed to remind the others of his injuries as both Phil and the Sandman let him go, Sandy even leading him down into his seat once more. He didn't protest as he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his feet anyway. With a single word from North Phil stepped away, though he didn't leave altogether making it clear he wanted to hear whatever Bunnymund had to say even at the risk of near disobedience. As soon as the pounding in his head had lessened enough for him to focus on talking, he did.

"I don' know where we were. Some kinda ravine or somethin'. The walls were high." He started.

"You cannot remember where you were?" North asked, a hand on the Pooka's shoulder.

"No." Bunny shook his head lightly, "I can't even remember if it were day or not."

"And Pitch was there?"

"Yea, not even sure how long. I was out of it fora while."

"How come?"

"Your dodgy snow globes, mate. That's how. When I found Jack and Sandy the first time we got ambushed by Nightmares. There were too many of them. Sandy tried ta use the globe ta get us out."

"But with two-"

"Yea, we got flung ta some random hole somewhere. From the state I woke up in it wasn' a gentle landing. I don' even remember coming outta the portal."

"Jack?"

"He didn' look any worse for it. From the fall at least."

"But, there was so much blood before. You said it wasn't yours." Tooth interjected here.

"It wasn' mine. But that bit of handy work was Pitch's." Bunny went on, "Took a knife to the kid's staff. I could see-"

He broke off here remembering the horrifying sight of the bloody red gashes opening seemingly on their own down the teen's body. The shrieks of pain and the pain he could feel from the others grip on his fur. His own fist clenched tightly as anger boiled up inside him once more. North's hand tightened on his shoulder and gave a small jolt to re-focus him.

"He- He passed out." Bunny stated, deciding to gloss over Jack's near fading for now, "That's when Pitch outed himself. I tried ta get us outta there, but the place was like a maze."

"What about your tunnels?" North asked.

"I couldn' risk it. Not with Jack in that kinda shape."

"How did you get out Bunny?" Tooth asked, her voice hushed as she dreaded the reply.

"Pitch and his Nightmare's had us surrounded. I didn'- I had ta use the globe again." He admitted as if that option were some kind of shame.

"But, how did Pitch get a hold of Jack?" Tooth questioned, clearly this was the question that burned up her mind.

"He pulled him right from my arms as we were going through. I didn' even hava chance to grab for him. Before I knew it I was in Tibet, of all places."

Bunny's head was now in his paws as just the process of going over what happened stirred up a steadily increasing headache. North's hand removed itself from his shoulder and the big man stepped away and started to pace. The yeti were back and cleaning his head wound, and this time he didn't try to fight them off. It hurt to move enough as it was.

"How long ago was this?" North asked suddenly, his pacing stopped.

" 'Bout half an hour, give or take. I got back here as fast as I could once I realized I had no idea how ta get back ta Jack myself." Bunny's voice was slightly muffled by his hands.

"We can't just sit here. We have to go back out and find him. There's no telling what Pitch will do to him." Tooth's feathers were flaring despite her attempts to remain calm.

"True. But, Pitch might take this as victory. Might buy us time to look." North mulled over.

"Where to first? If we're looking for ravines or canyons we could try China, or Utah, California? Or maybe-"

"Tooth, calm down. We will search everywhere we can. Bunny, is there anything else, _anything_ you can remember?" North asked.

"Mighta' been a bit damp?" Bunny offered.

"The walls, they were stone?" North pressed.

"I- I think so. They were cold. I remember that."

"Hm."

"What are you thinking North?" Tooth asked as she fidgeted in the air.

"We check maps. All places that could have high stone walls like maze. We search all of them. No exceptions." With that the Russian moved off towards his mapping room.

He wasn't gone for long, returning with topographical maps under both arms. He looked to Tooth and Sandy, who nodded and started to follow him towards the sleigh launch. When Bunny himself stood to follow as well a yeti placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He swiftly brushed him off, ignoring the grumbled protest from the creature. North turned at the noise, Tooth and Sandy also looking back.

"Where do you think you are going old friend?" North asked, none of his usual joking tone coloring the words.

"What do you mean? I'm comin' with you." Bunny stated plainly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Bunny-" Tooth started, a look of some kind of guilt flitting over her face.

Sandy crafted an injured Bunny with his sand, sitting before a fire and resting.

"Oh no ya don't. You've got a few 'roos loose in your paddock if you think I'm stayin' behind." Bunny protested.

"You are in no condition to fight Bunnymund." North stated, using the Pooka's full name to emphasize his words, "You will stay here and rest. Can't risk having two injured Guardians out now."

"I'm not goin' ta just sit this one out North! The kid needs all the help he can get. I can still help. I'll know the place when I see it." Bunny pressed.

"I do not doubt that, but going out like that would be to go out with target on back." North countered as Bunny swayed slightly, though he tried to hide it by taking a step.

"I'm fine. I can't just, just sit here and do nothin'!"

"You are not doing nothing. You are healing up so that you can help more later-"

"He needs help _now_, not later. There'll be time for later when we've got 'im back here!" Bunny fumed raising his arms and motioning around him, his own raised voice causing him to wince.

"We'll get him back Bunny, but you really need to stay here. Head injuries are serious and you need to let it heal properly." Tooth tried to sooth the other's anger.

Bunny made to argue some more but North raised a hand to stop him. Two large yeti were beside him them and pulling him back by the shoulders. The serious look in the Russian's eyes was enough to keep Bunny from pushing the matter and he let himself be led somewhat away from the door. The other three wasted no time in boarding the sleigh and taking to the sky.

Watching from one of the many windows Bunny waited until the tell-tale glow of the snow globe's portal vanished before tapping his foot on the floor, disappearing into his tunnels before any of the yeti's could grab him. The furry toy-makers stood there looking at the singular flower left behind. North was not going to be pleased.


	16. Precarious Promises

There was a coldness around him, not the comforting kind his body ached to feel but a harsh and bitter cold that bit into his skin. His blistered skin prickled and his new open wounds thrummed with a tingling soreness like electricity through a wire, constant and unwavering. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, wherever 'there' was, but he was aware of at least one thing. He was not alone. No, Jack could hear the footsteps and the occasional chuckle somewhere in the dark. He knew who it was, he knew that he knew, but still he didn't want to believe it. To believe makes it real. So long as he couldn't see, hear, or in anyway confirm it, make it a reality, then he was safe. Safer then if it were true. That was why, every time that threatening voice presented itself, echoing with amusement, Jack would stir. Not too much, but enough to fill his veins with the fire that would paralyze his mind making it impossible to think, to register anything then the aches in his body. However, even this could not save him forever.

A cold hand was placed on his warm sweat covered forehead and his stomach turned as he fought the urge to lean into it, to take in that cold despite whom it belonged to. His throat tightened but could not stop a whimper from escaping.

"Tsk, tsk, Jack." A sickly smooth voice spoke with false concern, "You aren't feeling too well at all are you?"

Jack squeezed his eyes closed tighter, trying to block out that voice. It was too close, too real.

"Such a pity." The voice spoke and the hand moved down and over his cheek.

The action caused Jack to shiver in both want and need for that cold and disgust for that very thought and desire. He wanted to pull away, to get away. He had too. Pitch's hand remained for another moment before leaving the teens face. Jack had to stop himself from whining at its loss, the heat it was keeping back returning immediately. The footsteps moved off a little ways and Jack, his fragile illusion broken, chanced to open his eyes. He had to know what the dark king was up to now.

Pitch had his back to the winter spirit and even in the shadowy room Jack could make out that he was fiddling with something. He couldn't move to get a better view, but the way his insides churned he had a pretty good idea what it was. He wanted to see it again, he needed to He needed to see what had come of it, his precious staff. However, at the same time he did not. He couldn't bear the thought of what it would look like now. He was terrified that it would look like him, or worse.

A considerably darker chuckle from the Nightmare King told him his fear had been felt, loud and clear. It was a sound that threatened to stop his heart.

"I have to hand it to you, Jack, it was sturdier then I had first thought." Pitch's voice was gentle in a way that covered his malicious intents to an alarming degree, "Both now and then."

Pitch started to turn slowly and Jack fought whither to watch or to avert his gaze to the coming horror of this painfully true reality. The reaction was instantaneous as the damaged weapon came into view. Jack let out a heartbroken keen at the sight. His staff, his dearly beloved _wounded_ staff. It sat precariously in the others hands looking as if at any moment it would fall apart. The majority of it was a dark gritty black and even in the darkness the long splintery trails could be seen running down it's length. The curved marks from both teeth and hoof crisscrossed the lines from the blade some had dug so deeply into the wood it was a wonder it hadn't snapped yet. Jack could feel the echo of its pain through him as it was so close, calling out feebly for it's master. The gray toned hands that held it gave it a twirl, halting it's motion abruptly and unsettling some left over loose ash. The action elicited a gasp and trembles from the boy watching unblinkingly from the floor. It would seem the closer he was to it the more he felt it.

Pitch tighten his grip on the weapon, feeling the fire weakened wood start to give under his touch. Jack gasped again and let out a strangled whimper as his air supply was cut off. It felt like his esophagus was being crushed, the very muscles in his throat stinging as if Jack himself were being choked. The biting harshness of the cold dark around him and his sudden inability to breath brought back a flood of bad memories and waves of fear. Fear of the dark, the cold, of being helpless and of being utterly and completely alone. Alone with nothing but this dark and insatiable creature that wanted nothing more then to make him disappear from the world. To fade out for a second, no, third time. Only this time there would be no coming back.

There was a tingling over him then, over and in and around him. It was everywhere, and it was moving. Jack's face twisted in a silent, breathless, scream. That odd humming like sensation that had blurred into the background all those nights ago came back with that same white hot vengeance he had felt at the beginning. Everywhere it touched was like sandpaper to his insides and left a burning hollow in it's wake. His body jerked as it tried to thrash and yet at the same time stay still as his other wounds began to rip open gain spill fresh blood on the dark stone floor.

Pitch let up on his iron grip, but kept the dark sand grains moving within the staff. Now, with access to air Jack let out choked sobs and struggled whimpers of pain as he shivered on the floor. Sweat poured from his body, plastering his soaking his hair to his head and stinging as it entered his injuries. From above him Pitch clicked his tongue disappointedly.

"Such a long way you've fallen, Jack." He slowly paced around the shivering spirit, "Once so very fearless, so _brave_."

Jack forced his eyes open to attempt a glare but found the room before him void of his tormentor.

"You tremble so easily now."

The voice was beside his ear and Jack nearly jumped at the feel of the others breath on his skin.

"The proud and powerful Guardian of Fun, Spirit of Winter and Bringer of Snow and Ice," Pitch was standing again, moving as he spoke, "Brought down by a simple stick."

The liquefying sensation stopped, leaving nothing but an echo of itself to haunt the teens small body.

"And yet," Pitch's tone softened, "How very long it took."

Jack could hear the sound of cloth shifting near him, though he didn't dare open his eyes. He needed to focus now, on breathing, on living. His heart stopped for a moment, however, when that horridly familiar yet soothingly cold hand returned to brush hair from his face.

"Their is such strength in you. Even after all this." Pitch spoke as though he was comforting the boy, "So much potential, Jack. You could be so much more."

Jack's body betrayed him as its severe need for cold overthrew his hate for the one who caused it. He leaned into the man's hand with a pleading sob. Actually seeking comfort from the monster who spoke above him with such uncharacteristic kindness. Almost, it would seem, with regret.

"It's has been so long since I've seen such resilience, such determination." Pitch went on, a hint of affection mixing in, "Traits worthy of royalty, Jack. Of a Prince."

Jack's fevered mind worked sluggishly at best. He hummed absently as the cool hand traced his cheek once more, cupping it carefully. The dark form above him smirked, his eyes gleaming as he rubbed his thumb over the teen's skin.

"A Prince of Cold and Dark. You will never feel pain nor fear again. You will rule it, by my side." If Jack had heard him he didn't show it, but that didn't matter now did it? It was going to happen anyway. "We just need to wait a little longer, and then, dear Jack, you will be mine."

With a final lingering touch to the boy's face Pitch stood and retreated from the room. Jack laid still for quite some time, shallow breaths hardly even filling his lungs as he tried to keep from putting pressure on his injured rib. The floors harsh cold nipped at him as if teasing him with what he needed but hurting to much to be actually helpful. His stomach rolled at the memory of actually _seeking _a cooling touch from the Nightmare King. Shame filled his chest and he had to stifle another sob. He didn't want Pitch to come back at the sound, didn't want to risk hearing his voice in that tone again. It was disturbing to hear the man speak in such a way. Like...like a father would. He had heard a similar voice from the dark king before, back in Antarctica. But that was a trick, a ruse. Yet, it seemed to come so easily to him. At the time he had been taken off guard by Pitch's unlikely change.

He didn't know better then.

Pitch had spoken so kindly, with such understanding. Right before he had hurt Baby Tooth along with himself by throwing them both in an icy hole. But, that had been after Jack's refusal. Pushing away his offer and shoving his vulnerability back in his face.

No.

There had never been vulnerability there. It was just to get Jack to hear him out. To distract and manipulate him. But, that couldn't be all true. As twisted as his reasons, Pitch had let Jack in. Let him see more than just a power hungry spirit. He took a chance and Jack had hurt him, so he hurt Jack right back.

What was he thinking! Pitch was the enemy! Look what he did! What he was still doing! He needed to get out of here. He needed his staff. He needed...help. He needed help. He had done all this himself an now, like a troublesome child he needed others to help him clean up his mess. He hated to admit that and hated even more that even though he now had, there as no one to ask. No one to tell.

The Guardians.

They were looking for him. He knows because already once he had been found. Not for long before being lost again, but he knew at least. They were trying to find him. To help him. To save him? Would they be able to? Would they still want to after they got a look at what happened to Bunny because of him? Or would they see just how much a liability he was to them now? It would be easier at this point to just leave him with Pitch. After all the guy already had his staff, with his capture of Jack it was a complete collection. What was in it now for the Guardians other then unnecessary injuries? He was only an extra anyway, why would it matter if-

_Don't you __**ever**__ believe that!_

Jack jolted at the familiar accent that rang through his head cutting off his thoughts. For a moment he almost thought to look around the room for their source. But he wouldn't be there. He wouldn't be, shouldn't be, and neither should any of the others.

_We're here for you Jack, and we're not leavin' any time soon._

Jack tried to shake the voice from his head, ignoring the pain until the dizziness overwhelmed him. No. He had put himself in this danger, he had no right to get them involved. They should've left him to sort out his own problems. Left him and gone back to their normal lives. Back before he was allowed in their homes. Before he-

_Why would any of us want things ta go back ta that?_

With a grunt of frustration Jack started screaming in his own head. For the voice to stop, to shut up. None of this was _his_ business anyway. He wasn't one of his dear little egglet's nor was he a child of the world. He wasn't in the Guardian's jurisdiction. He yelled all this as best he could to cover the echo in his head. Screaming at the voice to just go away.

_I'm not goin', so stop sayin' that._

Why? Why? Why-why-why-why? Jack could feel tears pouring down his cheeks now. He cried as quietly as he could on the cold stone floor asking the voice over and over in his head, though he knew not to really expect an answer. When had he ever gotten one? Especially to this question in particular?

_Because I'm here ta take care of you._

His breath caught in his throat as the words echoed through his head. It was- He was- Answered. He had been given an answer. Asking for so long all those years and getting nothing, he didn't even notice at the time. He had been given an answer. A real one. Not one he made up to comfort himself in the dark of night.

_I know I haven't given you good reason in the past, but you gotta believe in me, Jack. I got you, and I ain't lettin go._

Jack's body shook as he hugged himself, new tears racing down his face. This time is wasn't from the pain that wracked his body, or the fear that had swept threw him. Something else welled in his chest, spilling over in waves he could hardly control. Not one thing, but many. Things he hadn't felt in years and others he had convinced himself he'd never feel. Not without lying to himself. He knew the Guardian's and he knew they cared. They cared for him just as much as he cared for them. But, more importantly, he believed. He believed in them.

_V_V_V_V_V_V_

Jack hadn't made a sound as he left, either from being on the verge of passing out or settling into a state of shock. Either way it didn't matter to Pitch. The winter spirit was still and quiet and deliciously malleable. When the teen had actually leaned in closer to him for comfort he felt a ripple go through him. He wasn't sure what, but somewhere a wall had fallen and the boy's will melted. The beginning stages of trust could be built there, false, but strong. After all, to show regret and the want to make things better, to fix things is what Stockholm syndrome was all about. That is what the humans called it and it was nothing if not effective. All that was needed was time.

As he progressed though his halls towards his throne room Pitch's thoughts reran what information he had and although he still had the upper hand by far there was something annoyingly wrong. Something about Jack specifically. It seemed his will to fight had been brought back. Though that wasn't really a problem, the will to fight was good for his future plans. After all Jack would have to battle to keep his own consciousness or risk becoming nothing more then another simple shadow. To become the Nightmare Prince Pitch wanted him to be he would need to overcome the influence of the fearlings, not succumb to them. It was not the will to fight that bothered him, it was what came with it that was troublesome.

_Hope._

It was a dull and almost negligible thing, but it was there. For his plans to work Jack's hope needed to be gone. Utterly and completely. If it wasn't then there was a chance of rebellion from the spirit once all the pieces were laid out. Even if Jack became his Nightmare Prince that tiny bit of hope could lead him to question or even, in the slightest, disobey him. No, in order for Pitch to take and keep complete control over him that light needed to be erased. What irked him was not even an hour ago it had been.

The time the boy had had with Easter Guardian could not, or at least, should not have been long enough for that to happen. For his hope to return, weak or not. Hope was a notoriously hard thing to kill. Even he had to admit, to himself at least, that it had a nasty habit of thriving. Of course, that didn't mean it was impossible. Just tricky. You needed to pull just the right strings. He couldn't risk using the same ones as before least it should only strengthen that miniscule glow. Hope was good at adapting. He also couldn't risk doing something that could potentially kill Jack, not now that he was so close. There had to be something. No worries though, he had more then enough time to find it. After all, the Guardians had no idea where he was.


	17. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

To my wonderful readers, no I mean that. You guys are BOSS. Anyway, to all you who put up with all my shit, I have bad news and not quite as bad news which turns out to be actually good news. First though I'd like to apologize for the agonizingly long time it took to put this up for you to read. I've been meaning to for a while. I have a few reasons why it took so long so I'll just jump right into that.

One, so my computer crashed again. I guess it just couldn't handle all those feels. But I can't get to my files for the story. It's not erased, just sitting just byond my reach. I can get it off, but I need to order something, a thech thing, to pull out the harddrive and get to my stuff on it. I'm not sure how long that will take for two reasons. I still need to get some tech info and find the piece I need for it and I am also moving states within the next few weeks. I don't have a real address yet and will be satying with some relatives as far as I know.

DONT FRET THOUGH, I am not abandoning this story. It is in my blood and I legit cannot physically stop writing for it. As soon as I get the info off the hard drive I will hunker down and write so hard. I promise the next upate I have will be three pages. I will do this for you as a thank you for your patience and support for this story.

Again, I'm really sorry that I left you hanging like this. I am currently on my mothers borrowed laptop to write this to you. If I can I will ste-borrow it as often as I can and maybe write you all a oneshot to hold you guys over. Not much, but at least it's something right?

If any of you care to know what else I've been through that kept me away for so long check up on my Devientart page. I have a few journals that explain everything. I'd write it all out here but I don't want this thing getting too long.

Again, thank you for your patience and support. It means a lot.


End file.
